A Brotherly Goofy Movie
by Steelshadow896
Summary: What if Max Goof, the son of Goofy, had a brother? But Max, hates him, due to his persona, that he might be awkward and clumsy as their father? But, his brother wants to prove himself to him, will they ever be close as brothers? Or not? Find the answer here!
1. After Today

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So, this my first story ever published, this story takes place from "A Goofy Movie". It's my favorite movie, eversince I was a kid! So, I've decided to revisit my childhood, and start writing a story about it! Of course, adding an oc into it.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

 _-_ Max's POV -

 _I was in a wheat field, so windy and relaxing. And I can smell the fresh air, and then, I heard someone, calling my name. A familiar voice too, and so I tried to look for it where it was. It keep calling my name repeatedly, I ran for it, and then I saw a girl. A girl sitting on a top a of log, it was Roxanne! The girl I love, the love of my life, and the girl of my dreams, "Roxanne?" I said, as she saw me, she blew the dandelion towards me. And I smelled it, it was... wonderful! She jumped towards me and I caught her, but we still fell to the ground, laughing together. And, we stopped, we were looking and staring at each other, and smiling. As we try to kiss, she did the first move, as she goes towards me with a kiss but then... she gasped._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked, and then I looked down and saw my teeth are huge! The sky turned dark, and the field turned into a horrifying trees! I was frightened of my teeth, not only that, my ears are starting to get long, my hands are getting big! As I was being horrified, Roxanne backed away and was terrified of what am I becoming to, I screamed in terror. My feet are getting huge, my height! As got taller, my mouth got long, my nose a got little big, and my head got a bump! Roxanne screamed in terror about my appearance, and my voice changed, and I tried to clear my throat, but I laughed in a goofy way "Ah-yuck!" I laughed._

I woke up panicking, and gasping for air, I touched my head, face, and teeth, if anything was real, fortunately it's not. I sighed in relief, then my phone rang. I answered it, but it was bouncing off my hand and fell to the floor, and I picked it up anyway.

 **"Hello-"** dang my voice didn't sound right, I tried again and I cleared it **"Hello?"**

 **"Max! Where the heck are you man?!"**

 **"PJ?"**

 **"You should've been here an hour ago!"**

 **"What? What are you-? Hold on-"** I was confused when he said that, I looked to my alarm clock, it read 4:02am. Still confused I smacked my clock, then my clock turned to 7:50am!

 **"Oh no"** I said, I got quickly out of my bed, got my pants on the chair.

 **"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off?"** PJ suggested,

 **"No way, Man! It's now or never-"** I was trying to wear my pants, I got myself tangled by the phone line

 **"W-whoa!"** I yelled

 **"You better get the move on, I'll meet you on my locker!"** PJ requested, since he's been waiting for me all this time, I think.

I got myself up, and yet my pants fell. And, my dad suddenly barged into my room, with a vacuum cleaner, while he's wearing a towel.

 **"Ah-yuck! Mornin' son!"** he said, man I hate that laugh.

 **"Dad!"** I shouted in annoyance and embarrassment.

 **"Whoops! I forgot."** he said, then he left my room, closed my door... and came back in to my room, again.

 **"Ah-yuck! Mornin' son! Came to see if you have any... dirty... clothes?"** as he said that, he scanned my room.

 **"Ah! Well, here there they are, help yourself!** I said, getting my shirt.

 **"Max, I thought we talked about this?"** he said, with a disappointing look,

 **"Yeah- look, I'm sorry, dad! I'll take care of it later-"** then I bumped onto someone, we both fell to the floor.

 **"H-hey! That hurt!"** that person shouted, I wore my shirt , so I can see who I bumped onto.

It was my little 10 year old brother, Andy.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

Ugh... I think I hit my head when I fell. It hurts!

 **"Ugh! Andy! Next time, watch were you're going!"** really? He bumped into me, and I got hurt, and I'm the one to blame? Wow, what a nice brother I have.

 **'What's the big rush?"** dad asked, as I got myself up and getting what I'm about to get! If Max didn't bumped into me.

 **"I'm running late!"** he replied

 **"Oh! I can drive you on my way to work."** dad suggested, well he is late for something. What's with him anyway?

 **"Ah-no no! No thanks! Uh I.. uh.. need the exercise!"** Max replied, as he exits the room. Oh, please, Max. I know that you're lying, I smirked a little, Max noticed me and just rolled his eyes instead.

 **"Oh come one, Max!"** dad pleaded, since he really wants to drive Max to school.

When my dad said that, he sucked up the Powerline cutout with his vacuum cleaner, and of course my brother saw it,

 **"Dad!"** Max screamed, and panicked

Max rushed towards dad, to try and get the cutout out of the vacuum cleaner from sucking it.

Both dad and Max tried to get the cutout out, especially Max, he was really freaking out. As I saw them doing that, I sighed before I walked closer to them and turn the vacuum cleaner off. Seriously, instead of pulling it, why not turn it off? Is it that hard?

 **"Oh dad, you ruined it!"** Max said with a angry and yet sad reaction, and put it back in its spot. I kinda feel sad about too, to be honest, Powerline is my idol too.

 **"Sorry 'bout that... who was he anyway?"** wait what? He doesn't know- forget it! I rolled my eyes and saying **"Wow."**. Wouldn't expect more.

 **"It's only Powerline, dad, the biggest rockstar in the planet."** Max explained,

 **"Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cugat the Mambo King!"** what? Who the heck is Xavier Cujat? Cudat? Cupa- whatever!

 **"Everbody mambo!"** dad exclaimed, while he's shaking his hips. Me and Max sighed with a unbelievable look, and rolled our eyes. And then, looked to each other, sudden realization, we looked away quickly. We don't see each other eye to eye... not like before. Oh hey, I just said Eye to eye, get it? By Powerline? No? I thought so, forget it!

Suddenly, dad grabbed Max's hand, and mine, and , we started dancing, I don't even know what kind of dance we're doing, while we're doing that, dad's chanting **"Mambo, Mambo, Mambo!"** , really embarrassing.

 **"Dad! Come one, I don't have time for this!"** Max yelled,

 **"What if the neighbor sees us?!"** that will be humiliating, big bro, anyway Max got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs, making our way out of the house.

We made our way out of the house, surprisingly, Max is still holding my hand. Then, I heard our dad shouted our names,

 **"Maxie, Andy! Wait up!"** he shouted,

 **"You two forgot your lunch!"** he handed Max's and my- wait. My school year is over already, it's my summer, oh wait, I forgot to tell him. Oh well, free food anyway.

 **"Have a good day."** he added, then he kissed Max in the chick, and me on my forehead. I didn't expected that.

Then, there some guys who were laughing at us, mostly Max. I can tell they're also from Highschool, he waved at the guys with a small smile, like he didn't mind at all.

 **"Max, can I come with you? Ya know, to your school?"** Of course, he didn't heard me, more like he ignored me. So, he started walking with an angry expression, I sighed, and decided to follow him instead.

He then, started to sing:

 _ **"They've been laughing since I can remember,**_

 _ **but they're not gonna laugh anymore"**_

 _He bumped into our fence gate, he tried to open it, even tried shaking it. I was about to say something, but he backed away, and jumped over the fence. I was disbelieved, and yet, I did the same thing he did._

 _ **"No more Maxie the geek, No more Goof of the week, like before!"**_ _he then stepped on the kids' marbles, making him, losing his balance. I was about to apologize to the kids, but I changed my mind, and followed Max, finding where is he going to fall from his balance._

 _ **"No more Algebra Tests 'til September!"**_ _a random girl sang, ripping some papers, then Max fell and grabbed her waist, for support._

 _ **"No more looking at loser like him"**_ _grabbing my brother, then throwing him to the other side, I was looking vengeful, he is so gonna get it later. When Max was on the other side, cleaning his shirt, I followed._

 _ **"No more havin' to cheat,**_

 _ **No more 'Mystery meal!"**_ _then a guy stole Max's lunch_ ,

 _ **"No more gym! (x4)"**_ _then 4 guys, throwing their underwears and headbands, making me dodge everything. Except for Max, an underwear landed on his face._

 _ **"Gonna move to the mall,"**_ _a blond girl added_

 _ **"Gonna live in the pool,"**_ _a came up and added too, flirting at the girl, then my brother came in view,_

 _ **"Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool!"**_ _he sang, making the two people leave, before the blonde girl did, she punched Max's left arm first._

 _ **"Cause after today, I'm going be cruisin',"**_ _three guys on their skateboards sang, then jumped onto Max._

 _ **"After today, she'll be mine!"**_ _Max sang happily, before ducking,_

 _ **"After today, my brains will be snoozin'"**_ _couple of people singing, while walking over passed the two old ladies,_

 _Then my brother pops behind them, singing_

 _ **"If I don't faint, I'll be fine!"**_ _making the old lady in front of him, faint. She got scared though._

* * *

\- Third POV -

 _ **"I've got 44 minutes of home economics"**_ _two blonde twins sang on the rooftop, and then two twin guys sang from above them,_

 _ **"Then down with the textbooks,"**_ _grabbed their books, then throwing it, off the rooftop,_

 _ **"and up with the comics!"**_ _two nerds sang, showing their comics,_

 _ **"Just think of all the time, I've been losing,"**_ _Max jumped to some birds, making the birds flew away from him,_

 _ **"Finding the right thing to say!**_

 _ **But, the things will be going my way after today.."**_ _students sang while celebrating, then a girl with medium-length red hair, walked by him, making Max wave at her, nervously._

 _ **"She looked right through me,**_

 _ **and who could blame her?**_

 _ **I need a new me."**_ _he looked at the Powerline cutout in the store, then started to be happily determined,_

 _ **"Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a 'Goof' and-"**_ _he was cut, by the bus passed through him._

 _ **"After today I'm going be cruisin'"**_ _cheerleaders sand in the bus,_

 _ **"No more Pep Rally's to cut 'blegh!"**_ _two goth girls added, and sticking their tongue out in disgust._

 _ **"After today, my brains will be snoozin',"**_ _students sang joyful, while exiting the bus,_

 _ **"I'm going sit on my but"**_ _bus driver included, before closing the door._

 _ **"I've got less then a hour, and when this is ended,"**_ _Max looked at the clock on top of his school, and started to run quickly, as he wants his plans to be done, Andy still behind him._

 _ **"I'll either be famous-"**_ _he slide to through the stairs, then bumping to his principal, Principal Mazur,_

 _ **"Or you'll be suspended"**_ _the principal exclaimed, then looking at the kid following Max. Andy then waved at him with a small smile, then started running to Max, making him confused, why is the kid in a highschool, following Max._

 _ **"Just think of all the time I've been losing,**_

 _ **waiting until I could say!"**_ _all students at the sports field sang,_

 _ **"Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents 'Goodbye!',**_

 _ **Gonna party from now 'till the end of July!"**_ _a marching band sang,_

 _ **"Things will be going on my way, After today!"**_ _every students sang in delight, together._

 _Then school bell rang, making all of the students look at the school,_

 _ **"I wish that this was the day, After today..."**_ _Max sang the final line, as he was about to go down the stairs, he tripped over it,_

 **"Ah! Ow! Whoa! Oof!"** he fell to the ground, and the people around him, laughed at him

* * *

 _ **That's all folks! There might be some mistakes though, it's my first time afterall. And, I had a hard time writing the lyrics, and the actions, of course, adding my oc Andy, to the scenes. Anyways,**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 2 will be out soon! (I think, I'll be working on it)**_


	2. Stand Out!

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately, due to my school projects, schedules, and events here. Now, I'm having a dance practice on my school, these weekdays. So, I think it might take me a while to write the next chapter, I'm so sorry! It took me like 2 weeks to finish this chapter this, cause of my schedule, again, I'm so sorry!**_

 _ **But anyways,**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I was about to climb up to Max, but. He tripped over the stairs, and fell to the ground. Making the students around him, laugh. I'll be start writing all of their names down, just kidding. I don't even know them.

I was about to help him get up, but a girl with a red hair helped him get up first.

 **"Are you alright?"** the girl asked with worry on her face, holding his hand,

 **"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just- ah"** then got a little scared when he saw her face,

Yet, I don't even know what he's saying anymore, the only words I understand was **'there', 'came', 'uh', 'saying', 'ah',** yeah, only those. I was about to sit on a chair,

Then, I heard him laughed, **"Ah-yuck!"** , I looked up to Max, covering his mouth due to embarrassment. Yet, the girl was giggling, while I'm disgusted, yet I was laughing a little.

Come to think of it, she must be Roxanne, he was talking about earlier. She is kinda pretty... NO! You're too young, Anderson Goof! You are 10 years old, don't forget that! But, she's- shut up!

Anyway, Max is so embarrassed, he ran and grabbed my hand surprisingly, pulled me with him, and we went inside the school to get away from her. I wouldn't blame him, he was nervous and scared. Oh well.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

 **"I can't believe I did that!"** I said disbelieved,

 **"She finally says 'hi' to me, and what do I do?! I joke! Ah-yuck!"** I was so so embarrassed and disappointed of myself of what I did! I've been waiting for that moment, for a long time, for her to say **'hi'** or even **'hello'** to me, but I blew it! Argh!

But, wait. When I was running earlier, I didn't even realize I was holding someone's hand. To be honest, I didn't even felt it, when I ran. I looked over to see who, and I can't believe... it was my brother, Andy.

 **"Andy! What the!?"** I'm shocked, I let go of my brother's hand,

 **"Don't be surprised!"** he was frustated,

 **"What!? It Doesn't matter, what are you doing here!?"** I asked angrily,

 **"Isn't it obvious?! I asked you earlier, 'can I come with you?', but then again you didn't heard me! So, I have no other choice but to follow you!"** he replied,

 **"But, this is HIGHSCHOOL!"**

 **"Do I look that dumb to you? I know! Besides, it's your last day of school, and it's my summer already, and I want to be with you!"** I got a little angry, when he asked that question, sarcastically, but wait.

 **"Wait. It's your summer?"** I asked, curiously

 **"Yeah, since last week."** he replied, but I'm still curious

 **"But- how- when- how did-"** I don't even know what's coming from my mouth anymore,

 **"About that, I forgot to tell you, and especially dad. I keep forgetting."** he replied, making me not curious anymore,

 **"Oh."**

 **"Sorry, by the way."** he said, his face turned frown, then he turned the opposite way.

 **"A-Andy? Where are you going?"** I asked, concerned.

 **"Ummm... home. I think, I'll go home instead."** with that said, he started walking away,

 **"W-wait! You can't go home all by yourself!"**

 **"Don't bother, I can still remember which way we went, when we got here."**

 **"Andy, wait!"** I stopped him, then he faced me,

 **"Look, I-I'm sorry! I was just worried that you're here, I didn't know you were following me. It's a highschool and you're the only kid here, and fine, you can stay here if you want."** I told, he's just a kid, I can't just let him go home all by himself, dad's gonna kill me!

After that, he smiled a little, walked back to me, I grabbed his hand and we start walking together

 **"Oh, by the way, don't blame me if you get in trouble."** I warned him, afterall he's the one who wanted this,

 **"Okay, you'll blame me afterwards anyway."** he whispered enough for me hear it

 **"What was that?"** I told, pretending I didn't heard it

 **"Nothing!"**

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

When my brother said **'you can stay here if you want to** ', grabbing my hand, and started walking together, I felt kinda... happy. He barely even do this to me, when I was 5, we always play together. Usually, he asks me first before I ask him. He always cheers me up whenever I feel sad... but... everything changed... I don't know what I did wro- forget it! Stop thinking, Andy! Just stop...

We were walking passed the lockers, then we saw PJ, Max's friend finding something in his locker or whatever.

 **"Hey PJ."** my brother greeted sadly,

 **"Where have you been, guys?!"** PJ yelled, didn't even noticed me

 **"I don't wanna talk about it, dude. Did you get the came-"** my brother was cut off by PJ's sudden realization,

 **"Andy?!"** he shouted, I knew he'll notice me eventually

 **"Max, why is your little brother here?! AT A HIGHSCHOOL?!"** PJ asked shoutedly

 **"Don't even ask, dude. And stop shouting! Someone will hear us!"** my brother exclaimed,

 **"Anyways, did you get the camera?"**

 **"Look Max, if my dad catches me with this, he'll kill me!"** PJ said, worrying. Hold on, what are they doing actually?

 **"Are you sure we gotta do this?"**

 **"It's my only chance, Peach. To Roxanne, I'm just a nobody... After today-"** then a light shined at us, really blinding

 **"Bobby!"** my brother shouted, and I finally got my vision a little clear, so I can see him

He was drinking at the water fountain, with a straw? Seriously? Me, Max and PJ walked closer to him, and my brother was amazed.

 **"Woah, this is for us?"** my brother still amazed of the... TV...? with a... projector below it...? I think? Ya know what, forget it!

 **"Oh, this gonna be great man-!"** he was cut off by Bobby not giving him the 'thing' to him

 **"Dude, need fundage, bruh."** of course, we gotta pay him first

 **"Oh! For you, yeah yeah, right here."** Max said, getting something in his bag, making me curious. He then, handed it to Bobby, I wonder what is.

Then Bobby gasped, **"Cheddar!"** he shouted, then began shaking the canister

 **"Cheddar! Cheddar! Cheddar! Wheez!"** he chanted, then began spraying the cheese canister to his mouth, eating it.

Making Max and PJ, looked at him with disgust, while me, I'm about to puke, ew.

He then, appeared from behind us,

 **"Let's do it ladies!"**

* * *

\- Third person POV -

At the assemble of students for announcements. Students are going wild, and shouting with joy, for their summer is about to begin in a few minutes. Throwing papers, lifting their hands up, etc.

And, one girl on the stage, with orange hair, sun hat, and glasses, giving a speech to every students, for the last day of school,

the girl's name is Stacey.

 **"As student body president, I just wanna say, yay! To all of us for a really neat year!"** she was cut off by one of her classmates, a nerd.

 **"Yo, Stacey! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me, baby!"** he shouted, making Stacey feel irritated. She continued with her speech,

 **"And also, that I hope you can all attend to my totally amazing, and a school party next Saturday, to watch Powerline concert live on pay-per-view!"** with that said, students began screaming even more, with excitement due to the concert live.

 **"Thank you, thank you very much!"** she thanked,

 **"And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur!"** with that said, every student became silent,

 **"Thank you, Stacey!"** he thanked Stacy while she's exiting,

 **"And goodmorning, boys and girls! You know, every year on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and saying 'Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation?"** with many words have said, students began to yawn and sighed, due to the boredom of the principal's speech.

Looking at the girl with red-hair, Roxanne. A guy came up behind her and ask her,

 **"Say ah, Roxanne. About Stacy's party?"** he asked

On the stage, behind the curtains. Max is peeking, watching the girl he loves, talking to a guy. Made him nervous. Now, he wasn't sure if he wants to do this, anytime soon. But, something keeps him motivated. And, that is the girl he loves. He wants her to notice him, just like the little encounter earlier. With a embarrassing part of his, but that won't stop him, not now or ever.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

So yeah, PJ informed me about their plan is, well usually Max's plan. He told me Max's the one who planned everything just to impress his crush, Roxanne, if I remember it correctly. As I mentioned, she's beautifu- don't you say it! I was a little shocked, when he informed me, Cause, what will the outcome be? after interactions? Did he think the after math? Oh well, it's his choice anyways, I just hope things will worked out like he planned.

To be honest, I thought that _'this is gonna be fun!'._

Anyways, I was just sitting on a speaker, watching them preparing. Then, I noticed my brother, peeking through the curtains. Suddenly, he came back in, he was breathing heavily. I don't know if he was seen, then he pulled his zipper up on his chest. By the way, he's wearing a Powerline costume.

 **"How you-ah... How you doing there, Bobby?"** Max asked Bobby looking to him nervously,

 **"Don't give me that attitude you guys! I'm doing all this for you!"** he whispered angrily, like we're rushing him. What does he mean ' **don't give me that attitude** '?! Max was only asking,

Then, PJ is wondering around, and holding a camera up his face, complaining

 **"This is nuts! I don't why I let you guys talked me into this, if my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!"** I can tell he doesn't want to be part of this, obviously. His foot got tangled by a wire, he tries to get it off by shaking his foot, I knew what's about to happened.

He fell out the curtains. I quickly got up and rushed over to him, I grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the curtains. Luckily, no one saw him, especially the principal, he didn't heard him, we were close to him.

 **"T-thanks, Andy!"** he thanked me,

 **"No prob."** I welcomed him, we both laughed quietly,

 **"What happened?"** my brother walked and asked us

 **"PJ fell and-"** then he cut off,

 **"Andy! I thought I told you to sit on the corner!"** he yelled at me, say WHAT?!

 **"Wha?! I was just-!"**

 **"Now, you almost ruined everything!"**

 **"But I didn't-!"** then PJ joined in our little argument

 **"Both of you stop!"** he commanded us, making us both looked at him

 **"Max, you need to chill out, and stop blaming your brother!"** PJ defending me from my brother's argument

 **"But he-"**

 **"Max listen, I fell because of the stupid wires, okay?! If it wasn't for Andy pulling me back inside, people have seen me!"** he explained to him, that made me tear up, I tried to wipe it away, but I kept on crying

My brother noticed me crying, he sighed and walked closer to me kneeling infront of me, wiping my tears with his hands.

 **"Andy. Look I..."** I didn't looked at him,

 **"Andy... I didn't mean to blame you, okay? I didn't know. I'm sorry."** he apologized, and me still now looking at him

Then, I started heading towards to where I was sitting, still a frown on my face.

I can still tell PJ and Max are looking at me, I didn't bother. I was just looking down at my hands, circling my fingers, like I'm playing with them, even though I'm not.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

I didn't mean to make him sad or make him cry. I didn't know what happened, and of course I had to blame my brother. Cause, sometimes kids his age, can be a little annoying. But him? I just want him to behave for like 5 minutes without screwing things up!

But, when PJ told me, that he fell because of the wires and Andy pulled him back inside... I think a went little too far. PJ is closer to my brother, whenever I'm mad, I start to blame my brother, or even had to start an argument or a fight , PJ steps in and stops us. He tells me to chill out, and I can't argue with Andy, it will only make it worse. He does have a point, I do get carried away sometimes. But this time... I've crossed the line.

Making him cry, makes me feel guilty, But, sometimes I think that he's a 'cry baby'', he is sensitive. I can't blame him for that.

Now, seeing him made me really guilty. I sighed and I looked to my right where PJ is, who's already looking at me, more like glaring.

 **"What?"** I asked

Still looking at me, I think already know what it means

 **"You and I need to talk later."** he said, looks like I'm in trouble

 **"But I-"** he cut me off

 **"Let's just get this over with."**

 **"*sigh* Fine, I hope this works."**

* * *

\- Third Person POV -

At the assembly,

 **"How about Science slumber party?!"** Principal Mazur said it with a thrilled expression, trying to make the students interested but,

The lights turned out, and a big screen lifting up. With that, Principal Mazur is confused what is happening, but he assumed that one student is doing this,

With the screen had been lifted, it revealed Max with a Powerline costume. But, Mazur cannot identify who it is, for he is wearing shades.

As Mazur tried to say something, Bobby pulled the lever, and the principal is out of the scene!

Now, it's Max's turn.

 _ **"Some people settle for the typical thing,**_

 _ **Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings.**_

 _ **It ain't a question of 'it', just a matter of time**_

 _ **Before I move to the front of the line."**_

 _Now, students are cheering with joy, for the little 'concert' Max pulled, but they didn't know it's him. Other's are dancing on their chair, shouting 'yeah!', and singing along. Roxanne on the other hand, is charmed by Max, she is liking the performance of his. Stacy looks at her then looked away, realization she looks back at Roxanne, giving her a little smile, Roxanne didn't bother, and still watching the performance._

 _ **"And once you're watching every move that I make,**_

 _ **You gotta believe that I got what it takes!"**_

 _Max is dancing from behind, with a camera recording him. It was going well, until Max stepped on a wire, making him trip over outside the screen, ripping it then revealing himself to the crowd._

 _ **"Stand out! Above the crowd,**_

 _ **Even if I gotta shout out loud!**_

 _Max is looking around from his surroundings, students and his classmates' giving him a applause._

 _Shouting and cheering, with Max still looking at them. Then, looks to his left, Bobby laughing, PJ laughing nervously, and Andy. Not sad anymore, but dancing behind them, those steps are just like the steps his dancing. Max thought that Andy, watched the video also. Max chuckled._

 _ **"Till' mine is the only face you'll see!**_

 _ **Gotta stand out, till' you notice me!"**_

 _Max then looks infront of him, he saw Roxanne smiling at him. He smiled back, then walked towards her, dancing. And Bobby with a fire extinguisher, smoked the floor saying_ _ **'A little smokeeeee! Ahwooo!'**_ _._

 _ **"If I could make you stop and take a look at me,**_

 _ **instead of just walkin' by."**_

 _With confidence, Max moon walked, and the crowds are amazed._

 _ **"There's nothin' that I wouldn't do,**_

 _ **If it was gettin' you to notice me,**_

 _ **I'm alive."**_

 _Max then got closer to Roxanne, trying to be smooth to her, Roxanne blushed a little. Suddenly, backed out with a pose._

 _ **"All I need is a half a chance, a second thought,**_

 _ **A second glance to prove, I got whatever it takes!"**_

 _Bobby found a hook with a rope, grabs it. He showed it to PJ, thinking that would be a great idea. PJ thought of it, but gave him a 'not sure' expression. After that, PJ crawled through to Max, attaching the hook to his belt, he crawled back, giving Bobby a thumbs up, he nodded. Bobby pulled the rope,_

 _ **"It's a piece of cake!"**_

 _Max suddenly flew to the air, making the crowd surprised. Max flew through to some students, passing the blonde girl who said_ _ **'Wow, who's that guy?!'**_ _, like she amazed by him, and want to know who he was._

 _ **"Stand out! Above the crowd,**_

 _ **Even if I gotta shout out loud!"**_

 _Max then flew through some basketball players, and handing him a ball, Max took it, and get's a 3-point shot. Max flew through where Roxanne was, trying to reach for her hand. But then..._

 _ **"Till' mine is the only face you'll see,**_

 _ **Gonna stand out-"**_

 _The music stopped, and Max flew back going crazy on the air, he then bumped to his principal, Mazur pushed Max a little to have his space. With that, Principal Mazur took off his glasses, and revealing Max. Students gasped, and one even said_ _ **"Hey, it's the Goof boy!"**_ _, Roxanne on the other hand, is smiling. Bobby, holding PJ on the neck and Andy to his body, Bobby saying_ _ **"We're busted!"**_ _, they truly are. PJ is struggling to get away and Andy is trying to escape from him_ _ **"Let me go!"**_ _he said. Andy then looked at Max, who's already looking at him with a sad face, and gave him a apologetic look._

* * *

\- Goofy's POV -

 **"Abooboo! Ah-yuck! Come on! Smiule!"** I said, trying to make the little girl smile, while I take a photo of her,

 **"Smiley Wiley!"** I included, but nothing seems to work

 **"Oh, Come one Kimmy!"** I pleaded, for her to smile

 **"Gimme a big-!"** I squeezed the toy I was holding, but then, the squeaker he came out and went to my mouth, and I accidentally swallowed it! I made a squeak sound, then I covered my mouth.

Then, I heard a laughter. It was the little girl, I giggled. With that, I started to take photos of her, while making her smile. Then, someone walked right behind me, I looked to see who it is, it was Pete.

I squeaked at him, he then smacked my head, and I fell to the ground,

 **"Stop goofing around! We've got work to do!"** he exclaimed,

I stood up, shaking my head, cause of my dizziness. I picked up Kimmy, and still making her smile. I handed Kimmy to her mother.

 **"Oh, you have such a way of children."** she praised me, well of course! I have my little boys, Maxie and Andy afterall! Ah-yuck!

 **"Oh, you have such a way of children! Pah!"** I heard Pete imitated little Kimmy's mother and, but I didn't bother.

 **"Okay now, who's next over here-"** I was then cut off by Pete, who shoved me out of the way.

 **"Step aside Goof! Let a pro show you how it's done!"** then, he pushed me and I fell to some toys.

I got myself up, a little dizzy again from the fall. I quickly got my vision cleared, I noticed Pete, getting kicked on the leg by the little girl, then she started to run around. I laughed a little, then made my way to the camera to take the photo, but Pete is trying to catch her. Ah-yuck!

 **"Come on, honey! It's picture time!"**

 **"Peekabu!"**

 **"She's so cute!"**

 **"Peek-abu!"** the little girl said it again. I remember when Andy used to play hide 'n' seek, with me or Maxie! Me and Maxie, we can't find him anywhere, until we say 'we surrender', those were the days, Ah-yuck!

 **"Gawrsh, Pete! You sure are good with kids!"** I complimented

 **"Oh yeah! Well, they love me."** then he put the little girl on the table, where I will take the picture.

 **"Ahah! Why PJ, he's been begging me to take him on vacation this summer!"**

 **"Really? Where ya going?"** I asked curiously

 **"Camping! Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between a father and a son!"** he replied, and me getting the teddy bear, and giving it to the little girl

 **"Oh. Max would never go for anything like that, and Andy-"** I was about to say something about Andy, Pete cut me off

 **"I don't know, Goof. Something's wrong when kids won't spend time with their parents! Or for all you know, their running around with some gang, and stealing stuff, and causing riots-"** he stopped when the little girl cried for the teddy bear, to give it back

 **"Oh, Max and Andy are good kids! They never get mixed up in something like that! Especially, Andy! Me and him, went fishing last year! He caught many, he's really good at it, ah-yuck!"** I praised my youngest son, he always ask me to go fishing with him every summer. Without Maxie though, but that's okay.

 **"Hmmmm... Still Goof, you don't know, what the two, are might be doing now."**

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I should've stayed at home, I am so gonna get in trouble. Now, I'm sitting outside of the office with Bobby and my brother. PJ, well. He's already inside the principal's office, I can already imagine what punishment, he's about to get.

With the principal finding out, that I wasn't in my school. He'd thought, that I ditched school. But, I've already explained it to him, that it was my summer, since last week. Which is, he didn't believed every word I said. So, after my brother's conversation with his principal, he'll call our dad. Why do I feel like I'm having a bad day?

I was just sitting here, thinking. Then, I heard my brother saying something to himself, I looked at him,

 **"I'm a failure... complete loser. My one chance to impress Roxanne and I blew it."** he said, I'm a bit sad when he said that. Then, he noticed me looking at him, I looked away quickly. Then, I glanced a little, and he's still staring at me.

Suddenly, he hugged me. I did not expect that, it's been awhile, but I knew what that meant. So, I hugged back. And, Max's the first one who broke the hug, and returning to his spot. I was speechless. But... that didn't matter. Atleast I get to have another hug from my brother... again.

Then, Bobby ruined the moment.

 **"Huh. Max, Andy, look! It's the Leaning Tower of Cheeza!"** he said, showing us a complete replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, then begun eating it. Max and I, looked at him, grossed.

Then, I heard a door opened. Revealing PJ... paralyzed? Cause, when walked out of the office, he didn't looked at me or my brother.

 **"Oh man. My dad is gonna smash me like a bug!"** now I get it.

Max and I, looked at him with worried. It's a good thing he's done talking to me! He didn't talked to me that much.

 **"Robert Zimmeruski."** I heard Bobby's name getting called, wanting him to be next.

 **"Okay! I'm comin'! Here Andy, guard this with your life, dude."** he handed me his canister, I'm a bit confused. So, I looked to Max, and tried to ask why, with an expression. He just gave me a 'shoulder up', he doesn't know why either.

And so, Bobby made his way to the office, with the TV thing again, I still don't know what it is.

 **"Heeeeeey! Mazhur! What's up, bruh?!"** he said to the principal,

 **"Way to say 'hi', Bobby."** I whispered, then laughed a little

I put the canister down to my left, where Bobby was sitting on earlier. My brother then, covered his face, like he doesn't want see anyone, nor wanted be here. Now, I'm staring at my brother, thinking if I should comfort him, I know he's probably depressed right now. But, I don't think he'll listen, I will try though.

As I was about to put my hand on his back, and say a something to him, I heard two girls talking, and I saw them walking to the counter, where no one is there. Now, I've recognized them, the girl with a hat and glasses, was Stacy who was at the assembly earlier. And the other girl, holding her books, and with a red hair, Roxanne. They're talking about the Powerline concert next week, and the party at Stacey's house. And, I noticed, she saw me and my brother sitting, well mostly Max. She smiled.

 **"Too much?"** Stacey asked Roxanne, she's not paying any attention to Stacey anymore, she's still looking and smiling at my brother.

 **"Roxanne! Are you listening?"** she asked, before looking to the direction where Roxanne's looking at, us of course

Stacey smiled, while Roxanne is walking towards us. Then, Stacey pushed her to get closer to me and my brother.

 **"Stacey! I don't wanna-!"** she whispered

 **"Talk to him!"** Stacy commanded

 **"Ehem!"** Roxanne said, trying to make Max notice her, it didn't work. She looked back to Stacy, giving her a **'What should I do?"** expression.

 **"Tap him!"**

As she was about to tap my brother, she noticed me. I looked away, cause I was blushing, and I thought she have already tapped my brother. I glanced a little to see, she was smiling at me. I was still blushing! But, I think she's trying to make me do something, I guessed it quickly.

 **"Oh! I... uh-"** still blushing!

 **"Please?"** she asked me politely, I sighed and nodded

 **"I... okay."**

 **"Thank you."** she thanked me

Then, I tapped my brother's shoulder, he jumped, for I think, he thought it was the principal, making him scared, and he made Roxanne dropped her books and notes. He didn't even looked at Roxanne, he looked at me, glaring, why I did that!

I then, pointed to his left, where Roxanne was standing at. He followed, now he's shocked, and became so nervous. Roxanne gave him a little smile, my brother gave her as well, a worried one.

Then, she kneel down, to get her stuff. Max stood up and did the same, he helped her.

 **"My gosh, I'm sorry."** my brother apologized

 **"It's okay, really."** she replied, as she reached for the paper... where my brother is about to reach!

Now, both of them end up... holding hands! I got shocked, and they stared at each other. My brother let go of her hand, and Roxanne took the paper. Looks like I got a sister-in-law, awesome!

 **"Um... I liked your dance."** she said

 **"Yeah..."** sudden realization of my brother

 **"Yeah? Yeah, it's from Powerline's new video."**

 **"I know, he's... he's totally a genius."**

 **"Yeah, he's doing a concert next week in LA!"**

 **"Oh yeah! Stacey is showing it at her party next week, at her place."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Can you guys say something else, instead of 'yeah'?** I suddenly interrupted them,

Max looked at me angrily, and giving a **'Don't you dare'** look. I realized and covered my mouth, so I won't say anything. Now, I wish I didn't interrupted them on their conversation.

Roxanne laughed a little, Max heard it and looked to Roxanne,

 **"Oh! Almost forgot, who is that little cutie with you?"** she asked, then I blushed, cause I knew who she's talking about. And, I don't like being called 'cute'!

 **"Oh! Um..."** Max looked at me, and giving me a sign, I realized what it is and I got up quickly, and walked to my brother's side

 **"Roxanne! This is um... My little brother... Andy."** Max introduced me

 **"H-hi."** I greet shyly, but she walked closer to me, now I'm even more blushing

 **"Hello there, Andy. How old are you?"** she asked me

 **"Um... I'm 10."** I replied

 **"Oh! Why are you here in a highschool? Kids aren't allowed here."** she exclaimed me

 **"I just... wanna be with my big brother... It's my summer and... I don't have anyone back at home."** I sadly replied to her

 **"Ahhh. It's okay!"** after she said that, she kissed my chick. I got surprised, and I smiled at her, she smiled back.

Then, my brother interrupted,

 **"So, uh, Roxanne!"** he said

 **"I was a... sort of, kind of thinking that... maybe I'd ah... asked you to go with me... that is to the party. Of course, if you don't want to I'd completely understand-"** Roxanne then cut him

 **"Well, I was sort of, kind of thinking that... I love to!"** she exclaimed him

 **"Yeah?!"** Max asked excitedly

 **"Yeah."** Roxanne replied,

 **"Good."**

 **"Great."**

 **"Terrific."**

 **"Wonderful."**

 **"Alright."**

 **"Okay."**

Then, I interrupted them... again!  
 **"Can I come?"** I asked, making both of them looked at me

 **"Andy! No-"** I knew what he's about to say, but Roxanne cut him off

 **"Of course! I love to see you there, little cutie! Max, your little brother will come too, right?."** she said and asked Max

Max then, looked at me. I gave him a sad puppy look, begging him for me to go with him.

 **"Ye-yeah! Of course!"** he said, I got little excited and I smiled at them, and Roxanne smiled back to me, and patted me on the head,

 **"Come on, Roxanne! We don't wanna be late to our schedule at the moment now, do we?"** Stacy informed Roxanne, cause they have to go

 **"Well, I better be going."**

 **"I'll uh... call you later."**

As they both said that, they waved at each other goodbye. I can tell Max is so proud of himself, I giggled a little of his achievement. But... this happened.

 **"YES! SHE SAID 'YES'! WOO-HOOO-HOOO!"** my brother excitedly shouted, making me surprised and my mouth open with shock,

And with that, he got the office lady's attention, who was typing some papers, I think.

 **"Everybody, Mambo!"** Then, he went over to her and grabbed her hand to dance along with him, the same phrase and dance, that dad used it earlier. I was embarrassed by my brother, doing that all of a sudden. I was about to sit down on my chair, he suddenly, grabbed my hand and making me dance with him! It's so embarrassing!

Then, I heard a door opened, revealing Bobby and the principal. Bobby was mumbling about something to me and my brother, while the principal ordered the office lady, to call our dad immediately!

Why is this happening to me?!

* * *

 _ **That's all for today! I'll try my best to write the next chapter, quick! But, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next! See ya!**_


	3. Unexpected Trip

_**Took so long, didn't it? I'm so sorry! I have so many school activities that kept me busy for days (weeks)! But, I've manged to finish this (barely).**_

 _ **But, I hope you'll guys like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

\- Goofy's POV -

As I about to get a picture of my youngest son, Andy, in my wallet! I heard the phone rang, I went to pick it up first, it might be very important afterall! Customers too! But...

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Ah yes, Mr. Goof."** I've already recognized who's voice is it, it was Max's principal at school.

 **"This is Principal Mazur, I'm calling in regard to your son, Maximilian."** Garsh! What?! I hold the phone tightly with my left hand, because I'm worried!

 **"Oh my gosh! Is he hurt?!"** I asked him, so worried.

 **"No, Mr. Goof. He's in trouble!"** he replied, tr-trouble?

 **"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"** I asked again, still worried, and I was circling the telephone wire with my left hand,

 **"Dressed like a gang member!"** he replied ,w-what?

 **"Gang member?"** I repeated.

 **"Your son, caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!"** he said, making me breath heavily of Max's behavior, it can be!

 **"It can't be my-"** I was about to say, it wasn't max but he cut me off.

 **"Not only that Mr. Goof! It wasn't only Maximilian, and his friends caused the such riot!"** W-what? Not only Maxie? What does he mean?

 **"But your younger son as well!"**

 **"My y-younger s-son? Andy-"** what? I-it can be.

 **"If I were you Mr. Goof, I'd seriously reevaluate the way you're raising your children, before they end up in the electric chair!"** he shouted.

 **"The electric chair?"** he hanged up, and I sat down on the chair, where it was behind me.

With the principal said all of that, it made me sad, and questioned myself **'What am I gonna do?',** I murmured. I didn't know Maxie could do such a thing... and my sweet innocent little boy, Andy is involved too. I don't want them to end up in the electric chair! They're both kids! I need to do something... but what?! I was sitting on a chair, thinking 'what should I do?'. Then, a blue light shined right through me, I looked what it is. It was a stand, full of bubblehead fishermen.

It made me have idea. so I walked closer there. I picked one and stared at it, I touched the head, making the head wiggled. And, that's I got an idea

 **"Lake Destiny."** I smiled.

* * *

\- Pete's POV -

 **"Okay, kiddo! Now smile-!** I was about to take the picture of the little girl infront me, until that good-for-nothing Goof showed up,

 **"Lake Destiny Idaho!"** he cheered.

 **"Lake what-?"** I asked, I got a little confused.

 **"You were right Pete! Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between father and son! You've said so yourself!"**

 **"Hah. Well yeah, but I-"** Goofy cut me off, as he runs towards the crowd, leaving the building, and mumbling **'I'm going fishing with my boys!'**. It made me a little annoyed, and I was relieved he left.

And, I went back to finish the job, but...

 **"Okay precious, give a big smile-"** the little was gone! Then, I heard her laughing, and running through the crowds.

This was not fun for me.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

The school bell rang, and it was summer! All of us in school made our way out, and I am so so happy.! Finally! No more boring classes, no more books, and mostly, no more Maxie the geek! I was walking towards the exit, with my little brother with me, minding our own business.

Then, two guys came up to me,

 **"Cool concert, lad!"**

 **"You did well, bud!"**

They complimented me! This is so awesome! Now, I finally have been noticed by other students, and they're praising me too!

And, a girl walked behind my back, flirting me.

 **"Hey Max, wicked dance."**

 **"Thanks!"** I said, and Stacy pushed her away unexpectedly

 **"Forget it girl! He's Roxanne's!"** she said, as she still pushes the girl away from me, I have to thank her for that. Otherwise, Roxanne will lose interests in me, and my efforts will be nothing!  
Suddenly, PJ hopped onto my back

 **"Way to go, Max!"** he said

 **"PJ!"**

 **"I just heard about you and Roxanne!"**

 **"Oh Peej! Ow! Get off me!"** I dropped him to the ground, he was so freaking heavy!

 **"See?! See?! I told you our plan would work!"** more like, my plan.

And, this was the first time, that's ever happened to my life

 **"Max Max Max!"** PJ keep repeating my name, I tried to make, him shut his mouth. But, Bobby joined in as well.

Then, cheerleaders, and now everyone! They keep on repeating my name, and giving my compliments . I ran on to them, they moved out of the way for me to go through, then they gave me an applause!

This is most awesome thing ever!

But wait... why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

Unbelievable. I never thought, that this would happen to me. Me. I just wanted to be with my big brother, and watch the 'concert' he pulled off. I thought everything is gonna okay... Until... HE LEFT ME!

Here! With everyone giving him the attention, cheerings, and applause! Without even noticing that there's a kid here at a highschool! How am I supposed to go home now?! I completely forgot, which way me and my brother went! Just great!

I was about to walk over PJ, then one guy noticed me, and uh oh... why is he glaring at me?

 **"Ummm... kid?"** he said, oh no.

I gasped, and didn't say anything.

 **"Who are you?"** he asked, made me afraid

 **"I... um... uh-**

 **"Who are you kid? And, just what do you think you're doing here, brat?"**

 **"I'm... Andy. Andy Goof."** I introduced myself to him, and still scared of him.

 **"Wait. Goof? Your last name is Goof?"** he asked again, with his eyebrows up, like he knows me.

I nodded. Suddenly he shouted,

 **"Hey everyone!"** getting the every people's attention,

 **"This kid's name is Andy! And his last name is Goof! Like Max!"** wait what?

When he said that, I looked at my surroundings, they're now focusing on me! They were silent, I can tell they're scanning me. They're not robots though, just trying to know who I am, Suddenly, everyone became loud!

 **"OMG!"**

 **"Say whaaaaaaaaaat?"**

 **"He's a Goof?!**

 **"Max has a little brother!"**

 **"Goof boy has a brother?!"**

 **"For real?!"**

 **"He's so cute!"**

 **"I didn't know Max has a baby bro!"**

 **"He looks so adorable!"**

The girls were delighted, while the guys were surprised, cause they didn't know Max has a younger brother, me of course. Oh, by the way, I AM NOT CUTE! AND I AM NOT A **'BABY'**!

 **"Look at him! He's so freaking adorable!"**

 **"He may be cute, he looks handsome too!"**

 **"For a young one, he looks attractive already!"**

Ummmm... why is this happening to me? I'm too young for this.

 **"He looks so much like Max!"**

 **"You idiot! It's his brother!"**

Okay, that made me giggled a little.

As they're saying all that stuff about me, I can tell they're also coming closer to me! I panicked a little and backed away slowly, cause they're coming even more closer! I heard someone shouted my name, I looked for who and where it is. It was PJ and Bobby, trying to reach for me, they can't even go through because of the crowd!

 **"I wanna hug him!"**

 **"Bro! I'm sure you know how to skate, just like Max!"**

 **"Can I have your autograph?!"**

 **"Will you be my little brother?!"**

 **"Your big brother danced well, I'm sure you do too!"**

They keep on saying that, and getting closer to me! I tried to back away even more, unfortunately I hit a wall! Now, I know I won't go anywhere! PJ and Bobby were still trying to reach for me! BUT THEY COULDN'T! So instead, I said,

 **"Oh crap."**

* * *

\- Max's POV -

I made my way home after everyone gave me the appreciation I deserve! But still, I keep on thinking, that I may have forgotten something, I can't put my finger on it. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway.

As I made my home, I kicked my door fence, so I can get it. I saw my dad carrying some boxes and stuff, then I asked him.

 **"Going somewhere, Pap?"**

 **"Sure are!"** he replied.

 **"Cool, have a good time, dad! If you're gonna be gone more than a month, drop me a line!"**

I said, while he was putting the stuff in the back of the car,

 **"But Max, this isn't just my vacation, it's a vacation with me and best buddies!"**

 **"Oh, Donald Duck?"** I asked again, since his close friends with Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse

 **"No silly! With you and Andy!"** w-what?!

When he said, I got shocked! I don't wanna go! A trip?! Where are we going?! With him?! And Andy?!

Then, I fainted.

Everything went black.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

 **"Thanks for the ride!"** I shouted

 **"No prob, kid!"**

 **"Stay cool, lil' dude!"**

 **"I wanna hug him more!"** Please, I had enough

 **"Girl, give him a break!"** Thank you!

 **"Hope you'll be at the party, lil' guy!"**

 **"Yeah! I hope Max brings you at the party!"**

I sure do hope so...

They've waved and keeps on saying friendly goodbyes to me, then the bus' engine started, as it's ready to drive off

 **"Bye!"** I happily waved goodbye,

And I can see three girls are crying, why? Cause, those were the girls, who keeps on hugging me like a stuff toy, and pinching my cheeks, it hurts...

I made my way to my house, I opened the fence door, and saw my dad. I was about to call him, but something caught my attention. I saw my brother lying to the ground, like he was sleeping or something. That made me worried, a little. Even though, he left me earlier at his school, I still have to forgive him, his my big brother.

I walked slowly straight to my dad, as he was trying to wake Max up. I tapped my dad's back to get his attention, and so I did.

* * *

\- Goofy's POV -

I tried to help my son, Maxie, waking him up! I don't know how he fainted! Oh gawrsh! I only said **'we're going on a trip.'** how the heck did he fainted?! As I tried to make my son regain his conscious again, I felt a touch behind my back. I turned to look who it is, it was my little boy, Andy!

 **"Oh Andy! You're finally here!"** I shouted

 **"Hey dad."** he replied

 **"Quick son! Get a towel in the car! In the front!"** I commanded him,

He ran towards our car, while I make Maxie to wake up again. He got the towel, and ran back to me, he gave me the towel and I wiped Maxie's forehead.

 **"Dad, what happened?"** my son asked,

 **"I don't know, son. I was only telling him that we're going on a trip!"** I replied.

 **"A trip?"**

 **"Oh right! I almost forgot to tell you! Ya see son, I thought that, we should spend more quality time together! And the trip is... we're going fishing!**

 **"Whoa! R-Really?! Cool! Another fishing trip!"** my younger son happily shouted, I knew he would get excited about the trip, Ah-yuck!

 **"So dad, where are we going this time?! A new spot?!"**

 **"Lake Destiny Idaho, son! Where me and my dad went when I was your age. With you, me and Maxie!"** I happily replied to him.

But, his excitement faded. He didn't moved, he was only staring at me, with like a 'shocked look'. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, knocking him out.

 **"Andy!"** I shouted, and I rushed for my younger son's aid, he was completely unconscious like Maxie!

Now, I don't know what to do, too much goof to handle.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

I felt like I got hit in the head with a rock when I fell, I fainted afterall. I opened my eyes a little, and I saw a figure standing in front of me, but I couldn't recognize who it is, cause of my vision, blurry. I tried to make my vision clear to see who's infront of me, it was my dad. Oh no.

 **"Are you okay, Maxie?"** he asked, and he panted my right cheek.

 **"What did you say?"** I asked also, ignoring his question. He got me up, and hugged me.

 **"That's right! A vacation son! We'll spend some real quality time together!"**

 **"I think I'm gonna be sick."** I said, he didn't heard me though, he was still hugging me! It's true though, I thought I'm gonna puke of what he said.

 **"Hey, got a present for you!"** he said, then ran towards the car to get the 'present' for me.

I was just standing in front of the house and watching my dad on his car, while thinking **'Why now?'** , I thought. I looked to my right cause, I heard someone breathing. It was my brother, Andy. He was lying on the ground, like he was unconscious. I walked a little closer to Andy, to make sure that he is unconscious.

Suddenly, he moved, and I stopped. He was getting himself up, while I watch. He put his left hand on his head, like he had a headache, and he looked at me.

 **"Big brother?"** he asked, making sure it was me.

But, I didn't stopped just there. I went to my brother and grabbed his shirt, and I looked at him angrily.

 **"Wha-?! Big brother, what are you-"** I cut him off.

 **"Don't play games with me, Andy!"** I said.

 **"Wait what?! What are you talking about?!"**

 **"I swear, Andy! Did you tell him?!"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"Did you tell dad?!"** I kept asking him, since he doesn't want to answer me.

 **"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go-!"**

 **"Andy! Stop asking me back, and answer me! Did you tell dad that, what happened to us at school?! And, got him to think, we should go on a trip?!"** I snapped.

Then, I suddenly realized, I went a little too far again. I let go of my brother's shirt, and backed away a little. I looked to the car, if our dad heard us. Luckily, he didn't, still getting the 'present' thing. I looked back to Andy, who's already tearing up, again!

I was about to walk closer and put my hand on head, but he smacked my hand,

 **"Andy, wha-?"** he cut me off

 **"Big brother, why are you doing this to me?! I don't even know what you're talking about! And what do you mean by 'got him to think we should go on a trip'?! I didn't okay?! He said that when I got here! I have to take the bus with your classmates, because you left me! You didn't even noticed that I was there! You didn't bother at all!"** he exploded, then he burst into tears.

 **"I didn't tell him anything! It was the principal, remember?!"**

That left me speechless, I forgot Principal Mazur called our dad. I didn't said a word, just standing there. Still looking at my brother, crying, and trying to wipe to tears from his eyes. I walked a little closer to comfort him, then my dad came back.

 **"Here son!"** he grabbed my hand, twisting me, changing my clothes, and spinning me around!

Now, I was wearing a hat, an inflatable life vest, and dive shoes. Oh, and holding a paddle.

There was a trigger attached to the life vest. My dad pulled the trigger, and my life vest inflated, making me look like a rolly polly. My dad looks at me happy.

 **"You were just like I did at your age."** he said, no please.

 **"Please don't say that, dad."** I replied, but he ignored my comment.

 **"Wait! I saved the best for last, ah-yuck!"** again with the laugh! While he said that, he was holding a box, he blows the dusts off.

 **"It's been handed down from Goof to Goof to Goof! And now, it's yours son."** he showed me inside of it, what the heck is it?

 **"A stick?"** I asked confused.

 **"No silly! A fishing pole!"** he exclaimed, a what?!

 **"Fishing? We're going fishing?!"** I shockingly asked, anything but that! He handed me the fishing pole.

 **"Yup! Just like my dad and me did! Two best buddies fishing on Lake Destiny! Away from it all!"** he said and acting like he was giving poetic speech.

 **"I don't wanna be away from it all, Dad! I like it all!"**

 **"Hey look, Maxie. We're using the same map, me and my dad used! We'll take the same route, and make the same stops, and see the same sights!"** he said while showing the map, and I was disbelieved.

 **"But that trip would take weeks, Dad!"**

 **"Exactly! Getting there is half the fun!"** he said,

I pushed the map away, and giving a mad expression.

 **"Careful, son. You'll wrinkle my past. And our future! What the map says, Max, we will follow!"**

 **"That's very mystical and everything, Dad, but, uh, seriously, there's this party I have to go to..."** he cut me off, and smacked me with his map.

 **"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie."** he scolded me.

 **"Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party! And look at me now!"** he gave a ridiculous posture.

 **"Great, dad."** I whispered

My dad walked to the car and opened the door.

 **"Hop in, Maxie!"** he said, but I refused to get in, and I closed it.

 **"No."** I replied

My dad on the other hand, I saw him trying to make an idea, for me to get in the car, don't even try old man.

Then, my dad gave me an sad expression.

 **"Alright, then. Guess I'll just have to go... all alone."** he said, acting dramatic.

 **"That's all. Just sit in a boat... all alone."** he continues,

 **"And talk to myself... all alone."**

 **"I guess so!"** I brightly replied.

 **"Aw, come on! Hop in!"** he opens the door again,

 **"No, Dad!"** I shut it.

 **"Just hop right in there!"** he opened it again!

 **"No!"** I shut it again.

 **"Come on, Maxie, Go for it!"** my dad opens the door, and lifted me up, and stuffed me inside the car! And. put the seatbelt on me.

 **"We're ready for take off-!"** my dad said happily, but he stopped. I got a little curious. So I looked, and I saw, he's looking at Andy. He was still crying!

I am so in trouble!

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I didn't bother looking at them, especially Max. I was just standing in front of our house, looking at the ground. And, trying to wipe my tears away. I didn't even do anything to him. I just got here! He left me at school, and I have no other choice to but to, take the bus with his classmates! Why does he have to blame me on every fault he made for himself?! WHY?! Just forget it! The silly thing is... I still forgive him. No matter what I do, and what he does... he's still my big brother.

I was just standing and wiping my tears off. I heard footsteps coming to me closer, until I saw my dad's shoes. I looked up to make sure it was him, it is him. He looked at me, while the tears are still on my eyes, I quickly rubbed my eye fast.

 **"What's wrong, son?"** he asked, worried

 **"It's nothing, Dad!"** I replied

 **"Is it Maxie again?"**

When he asked that question, I looked up to him. I'm surprised he guessed it, but I didn't answer. Except, I looked to the car where my brother was in, staring at the window. He was worried, that he'll get in trouble if I tell Dad the truth, Dad would probably kill him or something. So, instead I said...

 **"N-no, Dad. It's not big brother."**

 **"Are you sure, Andy? I could talk to him-**

 **"No really, Dad! It's nothing, I got a little headache! Remember? When I fell to the ground, it hit my head first. It hurts so badly, and I cried! It still hurts, though."** I lied.

 **"Are you really sure?"**

 **"Yeah, Dad! I had a short nightmare too!"** not so logical me.

I'm not really good at lying, I'm just a kid afterall. But, it's just enough for him to believe, yet he did.

 **"Well, okay, son. Here hop on my back, and I'll carry you to the car!"** he said, he kneels in front of me, and I hopped on his back, and starts to carry me, all the way to the car.

He opens the driver's seat, and puts me on the back seat. I happily smiled at Dad, then. I got a little glanced from my brother, he was staring at me, I knew he was thinking of what I did. So, I just looked at my left window instead.

 **"Set for adventure, Andy?"** my dad asked, I nodded

 **"Maxie?"** of course, my big brother is always the opposite one,

 **"Why are you doing this to me, Dad?"** he sadly asked

 **"Cause I don't want you and Andy end up in the electric chair!"** my dad replied, worried

 **"Electric chair?"** I whispered, and confused, what is he saying?

Then, dad hugged big brother which deflates the life vest he's wearing. It's a good thing I'm not wearing what he's wearing.

 **"Electric chair? What are you-?"**

 **"I'm not giving up on you, son. Together, we're gonna work this out."**

 **"Work this out? But, Dad-"**

 **"No buts about it, Maxie boy! Your ol' pop knows best!"** dad handing him the fishing rod.

 **"But..."** my brother sadly silenced, he knows there's no point on reasoning with Dad anymore.

My Dad started the engine backed out.

 **"Goodbye, house! Goodbye, mailbox!"** unexpectedly, my dad ran over our fence! Then, turning into the street.

 **"Goodbye, pile of broken woods!"** seriously, Dad?

My brother looked out of the window sad, and said something.

 **"Goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Roxanne-"** he stopped, and oh boy, I wonder what will happen, he mentioned my future sister-in-law.

 **"Roxanne!"** he said, turning to Dad.

 **"Dad, I gotta stop somewhere first! I have to talk to someone!"** he quickly said.

 **'Well-"** he was cut of by big brother.

Max grabs the wheel steering it, and the car swerves down on other side of the street! I screamed, trying to hold on my seatbelt in fear. He knocked a fire hydrant while, still continuing on the road, after that, we stopped on someone's house. I'm guessing that's Roxanne's house. My brother gets out of the car.

 **"Now, make it quick, Maxie boy. We gotta put some road behind us!"** Dad added, while I'm gasping for air.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

I walked out the car angrily, why? Cause I have to cancel my first date with Roxanne, that's why! Like seriously?! This is my opportunity to be with her, but my Dad has to take me on trip with him and Andy. Oh, I remembered I have to apologize to Andy for... shouting at him earlier and... for grabbing his shirt. But, I assume he won't talk to me along the way, or even look at me, I've crossed the line this time.

But, Andy didn't matter now, what matter's, I have to talk to Roxanne. I walked straight to her house, and I'm mumbling.

 **"You get to cancel your first date in less than an hour!"** I mumbled, and I stopped at her door, and I ringed the doorbell.

 **"Must be some kind of lame-o record!"** I heard the door opened, I thought it was her, but I thought too soon. It was mean looking person, and he's growling at me!

 **"H-Hi! Is Roxanne home?"** instead of giving a straight answer, he growls at me more!

 **"Oh, m-my name is, Max! Does Roxanne live here?"** I gave him a hand shake, he didn't interact, he growled at me again.

 **"Does Roxanne live here? Does she even live on this block?"** I backed away a little nervously, and a little scared.

I was about to walk away, then I heard Roxanne's voice.

 **"Wait!"** she showed up, still beautiful...

 **"It's okay, Daddy. Max is a friend from school."** wait WHAT?! DADDY?! THAT"S HER DAD?!

I was surprised to see her Dad, in person that quick, I didn't even know it was her Dad! He patted Roxanne, while he turns at me growling again, and turns back inside.

 **"Go on. Go on. Good Daddy. Hey, Max."** Roxanne turns to me, but I mumbled something, I didn't understand it.

 **"You wanna, uh, have a seat?"** she asked, while mumbled something again, I snapped myself out of it, and she went to a porch railing, I helped her to sit on it. I heard a growl again, I saw her Dad peeking through the mail slot. I put my hands behind my back and grinned nervously.

 **"Daddy!"** Roxanne said, and the mail slot closed.

 **"I promise he'll be better behaved when you pick me up for the party."**

 **"Yeah, that's, uh, sorta why I came by."** I said, sitting on the porch.

 **"I'm really looking forward to it, Max."**

 **"Yeah, I was, too."** I sadly replied,

 **"Was?"** she asked, I could tell she's disappointed for what I've said.

 **"Well, you see my dad's on this stupid father/son kick, and-"**

 **"Oh, don't worry about it, Max. It's just a dumb party."** I jumped down to Roxanne, holding her hand.

 **"No, it's not! Roxanne, I really wanna go with you. I-**

" **No, Max, I understand. Really, sometimes these things happen..."**

" **My dad surprised me, I don't even want to go! But, I have no choice-"** and, I didn't expected this to happen.

 **"I'm sure I can find someone else."** my world exploded

 **"S-Someone else?"** I nervously repeated what she'd said,

 **"I'll just talk to you later."** she walked away from me, to get inside of her house, like she doesn't want to see me, cause I can't make it to the party!

 **"Roxanne!"** I tried to think of an idea as fast as I could! I can't let her be sad or disappointed because of me! Then, I said...

 **"Um, uh, Roxanne, uh, my dad is, uh, My dad's taking me to the Powerline concert in L.A.!"** I said, putting my hands below my mouth.

 **"Your dad is taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?"** she asked,

 **"Well, uh, you see, my dad, uh,"** I tried to think again what word should come out of my mouth.

 **"knew.. knows! Knows Powerline! They used to play together! In a band! Yeah!"** I lied. Then, I heard our car horned.

 **"Come on, son! Let's get this show on the road!"** my dad shouted. And I took a quick glance at my brother, who's looking at the opposite window.

 **"Just a minute, you... party... animal... you."** my dad look confused, then grins. Eh! Creepy!

 **"You really serious?"** she excitedly asked,

 **"If your dad knows, Powerline. Does your brother know him too?"** I knew she would ask that eventually!

 **"Well, um, ye-yeah! But Andy didn't get to know him, he was just a baby when Powerline met him."** I lied again.

 **"Really? Cool. You're sweet little brother is lucky to met him, though, he was a baby."** she laughed, and me too, sarcastically.

 **"So uh, you aren't still thinking of going with someone else, are you?"** I asked nervously again.

 **"Well, I guess..."**

 **"Because! I was hoping I could, uh, wave to you on-stage when we join Powerline for the final number!"**

 **"This is incredible"** she touched my chest, and I held her hand.

 **"Well, I wouldn't miss our date for anything that wasn't incredible, Roxanne."** I said. Then, the unexpected thing happened again. She kissed my cheek! I dreamily went out of her house and staggered back in to the car with dad and Andy.

 **"Have a great time at the concert, Max!"** I didn't heard her, I was busy mumbling about something.

 **"I'll see you on TV!"** then my fantasy stopped, as I realized what I've done.

 **"I'm in deep sludge."** I whispered, went in to the car, while my dad started the engine. I looked at her one last time, she waved goodbye. While, I was sad. I don't know what to do next.

 _ **Sorry for keeping you guys on waiting for the new chapter! It has been really stressful for me this past few days (weeks). School activities, really got in on a bad timing. That I barely even touch my desktop anymore. I have to publish this first, if I add the other story here, along with the song 'On the Open Road', this chapter will be too long. So, I have to cut that one first.**_

 _ **And, I can't keep ya'll guys waiting for too long! I have to write it sooner or later! But, I managed to publish it. And, I hope you guys liked it!**_

 _ **Oh, what do you guys think of Max, being too harsh on Andy?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next!**_


	4. On the Open Road!

**_Finally done! Took me three weeks to write it, along with projects, homeworks, events and periodic exam!_**

 ** _Oh, and this chapter may be short._**

 ** _Let's get to the story!_**

* * *

\- Third Person POV -

Goofy and his two sons are off to their adventurous trip, leaving the city for a little while. While Goofy was driving, he was recording everything with his camera.

 **"Day one: Well, here we are, out of the open road! Retracing the steps of my boyhood!"** he said, then turning on to Andy, who looked very happy and excited.

 **"Here's Andy! Say "Hi" son!"**

 **"Hi! Ah-yuck!"** Andy said, quickly covering his mouth for doing his embarrassing laugh and smiled a little.

 **"Well, aren't you a chip off the old block! Ah-yuck!"** Goofy praised his son cause of his laugh, even though Andy didn't meant to do that, still he giggled.

 **"And here's Maxie!"** the camera now showing Max, who looked depressed and looking at his window.

 **"Say, 'Hi', Max!"** his father shouted, Max looked at him, then returning to the sight where he was looking at.

 **"Well, how about a wave?"**

 **"Not now, dad."** Max puts his hand in front of the lens to cover himself.

 **"Ah-yuck! What a kidder!"** Goofy said as he puts the camera down, then notices Max look really depressed. And, turned to Andy if he's okay, he was looking at his window with a smile on his face, and Goofy smiled too, turning back to Max.

He gets an idea and takes out out a list from one of his pockets.

 **"Fun games I used to play with my dad."** he whispered to himself, checking his list of games.

 **"Road to Bingo... Twenty-"** Goofy stopped and gasped, returning back to Max.

 **"Hey, Maxie! Let's play a game!"** Max looked at his father.

 **"You think of a name, and I'll try guess who it is. Uh, man or woman?"** Goofy happily asked.

Before, Max says something, Andy jumped from the back seat, excitedly.

 **"Ooh! I got one! Man!"** he shouted, Max was disgusted. Andy noticed his brother, and quietly sat down back from his seat.

 **"Man, huh? Hmmmm... That's a toughie, Andy."** he thought carefully. Andy laughed quietly at him. Though, Goofy knew Andy was good at 20 questions. Andy thinks of a name, Goofy guesses who it is, and opposite. Still, Goofy was trying to think of a person, then.

 **"Walt Disney!"**

 **"Right."** Max replied, showing no interest.

 **"I'm good at this! Now, I'll think of one-"** before he was gonna ask, Max a question.

Max turns on the radio which plays a acid rock. He started doing air guitar, Andy did the same. Though, Andy didn't expect that kind of music playing.

 **"Oh! You want to sing a song, huh?"** Goofy shouted, since the music was too loud. Then, getting a 8-track tape from underneath his radio.

 **"Me and my dad used to sing this all the time!"** Goofy puts the tape on the radio, which interrupted the rock music, and plays a different song, one of Goofy's favorite song with his father, 'High Hopes'.

Max and Andy stopped, both of them looked at their dad singing. Max got angry, while Andy was laughing a little. Max thought it was too embarrassing, so he changed it back to rock music. Goofy stopped, and changes back to High Hopes. With that, both of them kept changing the music, back and forth.

 **"Ummmmm... guys?"** Andy spoke, behind them.

But, they ignored him, continuing on their doings. Andy got concerned, and noticed the radio was smoking.

 **"Big brother, dad! Stop doing doing that! If you keep on changing the music, the radio's about to-"** before Andy says anything, the radio malfunctioned. Releasing the tape, and exploded.

 **"Explode."** Andy finished.

 **"Oh, great, dad! Now we don't have any music!"** Max said angrily. Returning back to his spot, looking at the window.

 **"Oh, Maxie, it's not so bad. We just have to entertain ourselves!"** Goof replied, trying to make Max cheer up. Max sighed, Goofy turned at him, then to Andy who was sitting quietly, thinking what he should do to make them happy.

Then, Goofy heard a beat, he confusedly looked to where it was coming from, then he looked down.

The beat was established by his car keys. He turned to his side mirror to see the car backfiring following the rhythm, then the frying pans, Goofy began to whistle he tune.

Max still depressed, Andy on the other hand, was listening.

 _ **"Do you need a break from modern living?"**_

 _Goofy sang directly at Max, but he wasn't happy at all._

 ** _"Do you long to shed your weary load?"_**

 _Goofy cheerfully sangs to Max, still Max was still grumpy, but Andy was dancing to the beat._

 ** _"If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,"_**

 _Goof suddenly grabbed Max to his shoulder pulling him close to a hug while driving._

 ** _"Just grab a friend and take a ride, together upon the open road!"_**

 _Max tries to free himself from his father, while his brother is still dancing to the song._

 _ **"Come on, Maxie! Ah-yuck!"**_ _Goofy shouted._

 ** _"All in all I'd rather have detention!"_**

 _Max grumpily sang, unhanding himself from his father._

 _ **"All in all I'd rather eat a toad!**_

Goofy was distracted by what he said, then quickly turns to the road.

 ** _"An old man drives that's such a klutz,_**

 ** _That I'm about to hurl my guts, directly upon the open road!"_**

 _With that, the three continued on the road._

 ** _"There's nothing can upset me, cause now we're on our way!_**

 _Goofy was about to sing the next line, suddenly Andy joined in._

 _ **"Our trusty map will guide us straight and true!"**_

 _Goofy was a bit surprised, but he smile and patted Andy's head before unwrapping the map_

 _infront of him._

 _ **"Roxanne please don't forget me! I will return someday."**_

 _Max was sad, then he took a glanced at the road and screamed, Andy saw it and screamed too._

 _There was a construction site infront of them, and Goofy was not paying any attention._

 ** _"Though I may be in traction when I do!"_**

 _With Goof still looking at his map, both Max and Andy closed their eyes._

 _Goof ran over the construction site, without damaging the car atleast._

 _Then, three of them started to sing after by after._

 ** _Goofy: "Three of us relaxing like the old days!"_**

 ** _Max: "It's far worse than dragon breath and acne!"_**

 ** _Andy: "In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!"_**

 ** _Max: "I'm so mad I think I may explode!_**

 ** _Goofy: "When I see that highway I could cry!_**

 ** _Max: "You know, that's funny, so could I!"_**

 ** _Trio: "Just being out on the open road!"_**

 _The three safely drove off, then to their left, they came across a pick up car, with a pianist playing from behind._

 _Then, three cow girls appeared from behind as well._

 ** _"Howdy boys! Is this the way to Nashville?"_**

 _Turning to their right, was a truck with grumpy driver._

 _ **"Watch it, Mack! or you will be getting toad!**_

 _And, to their left again, was a prisoner in a paddy wagon._

 _ **"I'm in no hurry to arrive, cause I'll be turning sixty-five,**_

 _ **"The next time I sees the open road!"**_

 _Goofy was concerned, turning to both of his sons imagining them in a striped prison_

 _uniform. Goofy got scared and worried, he drove away quickly._

 _ **"Just a week of rest and relaxation!"**_

 _A small driver sang, on his car with his large wife._

 _ **"And the odd romantic episode!"**_

 _Max and Andy stared at them, surprised._

 _ **Both: "Very odd!"**_

 _Then, focusing on Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who where going hitchhiking._

 _Mickey saw and waved at them._

 _ **"And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust!**_

 _And, looking what it seems like race car but an old little lady was driving it._

 _With her cats._

 _ **"Look out you dirt bags! Eat my dust! From now I'm on the open road!"**_

 _The old little lady then drove fast and quickly._

 _ **"It's me, Maxie and Andy! My two pip-squeak pioneers!"**_

 _Then, joining a car with nuns with a ukelele._

 _ **"Their edges forever "Westward Ho! Ye-Haw!**_

 _Max was still depressed, he was thinking he shouldn't had come at all,_

 _he suddenly saw a limousine driving fast._

 _ **"Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here?**_

 _ **To Beverly Hills 90210?"**_

 _Max then looked from behind._

 _Revealing a fire truck, a circus car, a married couple on their car, a flower delivery car,_

 _a car full of balloons and another limousine with a person tide up from the trunk._

 ** _"Oh, everyday another new adventure!"_**

 ** _"Every mile another new zip code!_**

 ** _and the cares we had are gone for good!"_**

 _Max then sang,_

 _ **"And I'd go with them if I could!"**_

 _Then, everybody from Goofy's surroundings sang, every driver. Except for Max._

 _ **All: "I got no strings in me,**_

 ** _I'm feeling fancy free!_**

 _ **How wonderful to be on the open road!"**_

 _Everybody cheered happily, and finished the song._

Goofy and his sons drove off to the sun set.

* * *

 ** _As I've said from the previous chapter, that I have to cut some of the scenes and songs for the unfinished chapter so it can be short, cause if not, the chapter will pretty long and so hard to write it. So, I wrote the scene "On the Open Road" first, then other scenes for the next chapter. And this, so short, afterall it's a song (a catchy song), and some other people in it._**

 ** _With Andy singing with Max and Goofy, was quite fun to write._**

 ** _But, anyways I hope you guys like it!_**

 ** _Andy: "See ya next on the chapter! Ah-yuck!_**


	5. Quick Update!

**Hey everyone, Rowan here! I just want to say thank you for those who like/love my first story "A Brotherly Goofy Movie"! It is my first story ever published, and I wasn't expecting so many reviews related to the story, especially Andy's POV!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Here are some reviews that I liked:**

 **AU Over Canon:** **(To Max Goof): Aw, that's so sweet, hugging your little brother.**

 **Guest:**  
 **Max should be very lucky to have Andy as his own little brother who'd rather save Max from getting into trouble with Goofy.**

 **Guest:** **(To Andy Goof): You surely have a scary big brother.**

 **Guest:** **What do we think of Max, being too harsh on Andy? Sorry, but it's rather tough to answer. Has Goofy seen Max being too harsh on Andy before?**

 **AU Over Canon: Sorry, but I'd love to see Max hugging Andy again.**

 **Guest: (To PJ): You're closer to Andy Goof whenever Max gets scary.**

 **Guest: I know Andy Goof's your original character, but who will be the perfect voice of Andy Goofy despite the fact that nobody ain't perfect?**

 **Tbh, I liked the last part, hahaha. I never thought would say that. My OC, the perfect voice for Andy? I didn't know what to say when I've read that! But, thank you so much for that review.**

 **As for the reviews that are filled with questions like "What made Max distant towards Andy." And etc. Well, I can't spoiler you guys. You guys have to wait, I'm working on the next chapter, though it might take awhile. But, as of now, I can't update the story due to no internet connection, and family outing (for Christmas). Actually, I don't have internet like a week or 2 weeks now, why? Our wifi is broken. We don't know what happened to it, and now, my parents are going to replace our wifi with a new one. So, it might take awhile.**

 **And I apologize for it. But, as soon as I have internet connection, I'll continue on updating it, I promise.**

 **Oh, spoiler alert:**

 ***Andy: Yeah, it's been a awhile. I haven't talk to you eversince you moved... big brother.***

 **That's all! See ya! Ah-yuck!**


	6. Didn't Go as Planned

Andy's POV -

This. Trip. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME! I couldn't control my excitement! I can't get the song out of my head! I keep on singing it over and over and over again, I kinda liked it, heck even dad is singing it.

After that, everything went back to normal, dad is looking at his map again, and my big brother is the same as usual. While I'm humming the song we sang earlier.

And something caught my attention... a truck! Even thought it's kinda far away, I can tell it's heading straight right towards us! I looked to my big brother, and I wanted to tell him, but I can't! I was shaking! But whatever!

I finally have the urge to speak,

 **"B-b-big brother..."** I said, but he didn't heard me.

 **"Big brother."** I called again, nervously. He didn't heard me again.

I have no other choice but to shout,

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

 **"Wha-?! Andy?!"** he finally heard me,

 **"What?! What's wrong with you?!"**

 **"I... uh... um..."** I can't spill the words cause I'm shaking, and I was trying to say it!

 **"Well?!"** he asked again, angrily. I pointed my finger in front.

 **"Wha-?"** he was confused when I said that, when he heard the truck horn, he glanced up and his expression turns concerned. Big brother looked alarm, while I'm panicking. The truck horned at us again, suddenly, big brother grabbed the steering wheel and turned us back to the right lane, and the truck past through us just in time.

Big brother looked at the truck that passed by to us, while I'm gasping for air! Still panicking!

 **"Dad, you're gonna get us killed!"** big brother said it to dad who's still looking at the map. Oh, and that word "killed" is not helping!

 **"Why don't you just give me the map?"** he offered, just to make dad give him the map.

 **"Oh, no thanks, son."** dad declined.

 **"Navigating is a big responsibility!"** dad exclaimed, and now paying attention to us.

 **"Besides, you wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise. I'm taking you both someplace pretty special!"** he finished. Now, I'm curious, for what it is.

Then, my dad pulled into a some sort of park? I think? There's a giant possum- wait a minute.

 **"Gawrsh! It's better than I remembered!"** dad got excited, my brother was disbelieved, and I'm still curious, it was familiar to me.

 **"Hey dad."** I said

 **"Yes, Andy?"** my dad glanced at me.

 **"What is this place?"** I ask suspiciously

 **"Oh, Andy, when I was your age, my father used to take me here everytime! It's Lester's Possum Park!"** my dad replied, still excited.

 **"Lester? Possum? Isn't that a TV show?"** I asked again,

 **"Yeah! You always watch the show everytime it's on! Ah-yuck!"** he exclaimed. Now, I know what it is, I smiled and got a little excited. Lester was my favorite l, and I didn't know there was a park! I glanced to my right where my brother is sitting and he was staring at me, disgusted. I know why, for liking that show. He doesn't like it every time I'm watching the show, he changes the channel. Which I go directly to our room whenever he changes it.

Then, I looked outside-

 **"No! Mommy! I don't wanna go!"** I heard a little girl screaming. And, I think it's her mother dragging her through the entrance to the park, she looked really scared, afterall the entrance is a mouth of a possum, I'm not that scared, it's just an entrance.

 **"Yeah, fun... Tell you what I'm just gonna wait right here in the car."** my big brother said, not so interested

 **"Ah-yuck! You party pooper! Come on! This is gonna be fun!"** Dad then grabbed me and my brother's arm and pulled us out of the car and in to the park.

We made our way in the park and... a theater? Well, it's a small theater and full of audience. Me, Dad, and big brother walked through some people and made it to our seats. And, I gotta be honest, I'm a little excited, cause I haven't been in Lester's Possum Park, heck I don't even know there was a park.

 **"Howdy there, folks. Lester's is proud to present the Possum Posse Jamboree. Here it is."** the old announcer said, I think you might wanna retire from your job, you're really old.

After that, we made it to our seats, then the audience clapped, especially dad. Then suddenly, the music started, the curtain opened and showed a little stage and four holes in the ground of it.

And one of the holes, came out a robotic possum... Wha? Lester?

 **"Howdy, folks! Who's your favorite possum?!"** shouted the wooden robotic possum, why does it look like that?

 **"Lester!"** several audience shouted, including dad, except for me and my big brother. I'm kinda scared...

 **"Let me introduce you to the posse! There Buford, Beulah, and Mordechai!"** When the creepy "thing" said that, three possum came out each of their holes. I still remember their name's. Though, Mordechai, has a terrible entrance. Electricity that is.

 **"Hey, Lester, ready for yodellin'?"** said Mordechai, still broken.

 **"Sure am, Buford."** replied Lester- wait. Buford didn't asked him, it was-

 _ **"Now, gather 'round, my possum pals, and join the jamboree!"**_

 _When Lester started singing and his friends were playing their instruments,_

 _I was really creeped out._

 _ **"Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart!"**_

 _This isn't really what I expected at all._ _ **"This is pathetic."**_ _I heard my big brother_

 _beside me. He was not liking the show, so am I._

 _ **"And every chicken, pig, 'n' goat'll help by yelpin'**_

 _ **out a yodel, here at Lester's Possum Park!"**_

 _I was starting get scared, so I turned to my right. Then, I saw my brother,_

 _who's already staring at me._ _ **"Don't tell me you like this?"**_ _he asked me, disgusted._

 _ **"I liked it better on T.V."**_ _I replied, and he wasn't surprised by my answer._

 _ **"Join in folks! It's yodelin' time!"**_ _shouted Lester as he turned to us._

 _Many people joined in on the 'yodeling", including dad. I didn't bother, I was too scared._

 _I took a quick glance from my brother, by the looks of it, he ws getting really disgusted._

 _ **"Lester's Possum Park!"**_

 _Then I saw Mordhecai's head exploded, and was still performing. I suddenly felt a hand on my left shoulder, it was brother holding me. I think he knows that I'm scared._

 _So, I hold onto him, I did noticed that he was shocked that he saw Mordhecai's head exploded._

 _ **"Well don't you want to be, a'hanging from a tree? We're mighty glad**_

 _ **to see ya and the parking's always free!"**_

 _Lester then begun breaking down, this isn't fun at all._

 _Then, for some reason, he got back up._

 _ **"Here at Lester's Po-Po-Po-Possum Park!"**_

 _With them, sang the last line of the song. Everybody ran towards the exit quickly, including._

 _My brother then unhanded me, and walked towards the exit. I took one last look at the puppets, and I got more creeped out, then ran away._

 _ **"Hold up! Wait for me big brother!"**_ _I followed my brother to the exit._

\- Max's POV -

I can't believe this! This is so unfair! I can't believe that I have to come along to this trip and watch a stupid show! It's not even that interesting, not one bit! I have to cancel my date with Roxanne JUST FOR THIS?! This is so frustrating!

I walked out of the shack just to get out of that pathetic show, what can you expect from that?! A freaking rat that barely even works properly! I have to hold my brother cause he's scared, he's a baby to be exact!

As I walked out, I heard my brother calling me, but I didn't bother to stop for him, I'm too frustrated to stop.

 **"Hey that's the ticket!"** I heard my dad with his camera on his face, I walked up behind him. Andy caught up, behind me and hold onto me. I didn't bother to make him let go of me, nor I cared.

 **"I'll be right back, my little possum pals!"** I took a look at where he was going, it was a souvenir stand. You gotta be kidding me.

 **"My life's a living h-"** as I was about to finish my words, a man in a possum costume came from behind.

 **"Hello, little buddy!"** I was not pleased, I turned my back on him

 **"Who's your favorite possum?"** he said, coming around on my front. He doesn't get it, does he?

I noticed that he was facing down, I looked down too. He's looking at Andy, who's still scared, holding me and hid behind me, can he ever stop being a baby?

 **"What's the matter little one? Are you scared?"** he said with a comforting tone, my brother nodded.

 **"Come here, little buddy! Let me give you a big hug!"** are you serious? With that, I was disbelieved. My brother let go of me, and walked slowly towards him, finally!

Then, he picked my brother up, and hugged him for a quick second, then puts him down.

 **"There you go, buddy! Feeling better now!"** he happily asked, my brother smiley nodded. Can this get any worse? And it did.

That 'thing' turned to me, **"How 'bout you, buddy!"**. Don't. You. Dare.

I faced him angrily, because his about to hug me, **"Don't touch me!"** I said. Giving him a sign to get away from me.

 **"Aw, why such a long face? You're so sad! Boo hoo hoo! I know! You need a big hug from Lester!"**

 **"Don't even think about-"** I stopped, and he suddenly grabbed and hugged! Gross!

Finally he dropped and put me down, disgusting!

" **See? Now, you fee all good inside!"** okay, that's it!

I finally have the urge to slap him, " **Beat it, doofus!"** my slapped made his mask face the other way, and he was walking blindly. Then, he was knocked down and dragged by some kids, that's a relief.

I saw my dad wearing a possum hat, and two more in his hands, oh no!

 **"Oh, no! No, dad! Not that! Not that! Please!"** I pleaded, but he put one Andy, and me. **"Here you go, sport!"**

" **Let's we get our picture taken!"** dad said, leading me and Andy to some photograph stand, with two possums on the tree hanging. Oh, and a little girl crying too.

" **You have got to be kidding."** I replied.

" **Well, okay. How 'bout you, Andy?"** he asked my brother too, if he says yes, I'll be-

" **No, dad. I feel like I don't want to."** oh, I wasn't expecting that.

" **Oh, alright. But, you two are missing out!"** my dad finally walked away from us and get his stupid picture taken. Finally, he's gone.

 **"Ummmm... big brother?"** my Andy called me, switching my focus on him now.

 **"What?"**

Then, he pointed his finger towards the direction where our dad went, and I heard laughter, I quickly took a glanced and... what the?

Dad was hanging upside down on a tree with two possums beside him... why?

 **"Hiya, son!"**

 **"Hey, everyone! Check out that dork!"** a kid shouted right beside me.

 **"Say, sassyfras!"**

 **"Sassyfras!"** dad shouted, then the camera flashed. Suddenly, the branch broke and dad fell to the ground, one of the possums flew towards and hit me on the face! The possum crawled down to my shirt! Get this thing off of me! I began to jump around like an idiot, and I heard some music playing, but I don't care!

 **"Andy! Get this off me!"** I shouted at my brother.

 **"I-I can't! You won't stay still!"** good help, Andy! Man, you're useless!

 **"That's the spirit, Maxie!"** you too, dad! Grrr!

I finally managed to get the possum out! In my pants! But then, my dad grabbed my hand and started dancing with me! Oh no!

 **"No, dad! Please!"** I pleaded, but he wasn't listening to me.

 **"This is embarrassing!"** I kept eyes on everyone, who wouldn't stop laughing.

Fortunately, dad finally finished the dance, and made me sat on his knee. I looked at him angrily.

 **"It's Dork, and Dork Jr.! Hahaha!"** the kid started laughing, and soon, everyone started laughing. I listened to them, it was nothing but laughter! I got up and ran to get away from the embarrassment. I took off the stupid hat I was wearing, and threw it to the ground. I fought my way of the crowd, so I can make my way.

\- Andy's POV -

Wow, I didn't expected that to happen. Everyone was still laughing, they couldn't stop. That made me a bit mad, big brother exited the park, so he can avoid the humiliation from everyone, dad followed him.

I heard towards the exit and followed them. It started raining, I hurried and saw them at the car, I can tell big brother is mad. **"Come on!"** I heard Max.

Dad walked around the car, and opened the door. Both of them got in, I ran and shouted **"Wait! Dad!"**.

I stopped and got in the car, so wet. Then, I started to be quiet, cause I know big brother is mad, dad closed his door, with a sad face. I noticed what he was holding, it was a possum hat. Big brother threw it on the ground earlier, and I was wearing mine.

 **"Oh, you dropped your hat."** dad said, and handed it to him.

Suddenly, big brother took the hat started to shout,

 **"This is the stupidest vacation! You drag me from home, you jam me in this dumb car then drive a million miles away and see some stupid rat show!"** he opened his window, and threw his hat again. I started to get scared of him, and made me put my hat down beside me...

 **"Call me when the trips over!"** he finished, that made dad became more sad, he started the car, and we drove off...

This is going not too well...

 _ **Finally! It's done! Been on hold for months! I'm completely sorry for my on hold. My wifi is still broken, and I can't get the story done on the exact date. It's been like 2 or 3 months now, since last update. And I apologize for that, but now, it's finally done. I'll be working on the next! And I knkw it's short, but I couldn't just let you guys wait too much!**_

 _ **Again, I'm so sorry it took so long, and thank you for your patience!**_

 _ **Oh, and btw, a new oc will be included in this story. And, it'll appear on the next chapter, and further more. But, this oc is not mine, it belongs to a friend. So, expect that, bye!**_


	7. Update!

**_Hey everyone! Just wanted to update a few things real quick, and clear things out!_**

 ** _About the new chapter, that I recently upload like a day go, as I was reading the reviews (and believe me, I'm actually shocked of so many reviews)._**

 ** _And to clear some things, one of the reviews wrote, Anderson Goof (Andy) is not my oc. And, it belongs to a friend of mine. Not really._**

 ** _The new character that will appear in further chapters, is my friend's oc. And, Andy IS STILL my oc._**

 ** _I'm only writing this cause ya guys might don't get the point. I'm just sayin' xD_**

 ** _Anyways, expect the new oc, who will appear on the next chapter. And to spoiler you guys, that oc will be Andy's bestfriend... and more than that_**


	8. Not Forgetting

Max's POV

Why? Why is this happening to me? This is the worst thing that's ever happened in my life... Being stuck in this stupid trip.

I was sitting on a rock thinking of freedom... when will I be free from this? When will I get to have my own life?

I was a holding a stick and stirring it on the water... then I felt a hand behind me, I looked to see who it is... my brother, Andy... not you.

 **"Hey... big brother."** he said

 **"What do you want?"** I asked, a little bit annoyed.

 **"Ummm... I was sort of thinking that... maybe we should go for a walk around here! Maybe we can explore some places!"** then he smiled a little, ew.

I didn't answer him, his request was stupid. I don't wanna be here, or any where! He waited until I answer, but I didn't. Instead, I gave him a sign to stay away from me, he's starting to get in my nerves. It's a good thing he realized and followed my sign. He sat behind the rock I'm sitting, then I looked back at the water.

Then, I imagined... Roxanne. I miss her... I really wanna go back. Suddenly, my dad stepped right in front of me.

 **"Hey, Max. You wanna get in some fishing practice?"** he said. I didn't replied, I stood up and walked on the opposite direction, and far from him.

 **"Just a couple more days 'till we get to Lake Destiny."**

 **"Maybe later..."** I replied.

Then, I threw the stick through the river and sighed.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I can tell my brother doesn't want to be here... or with us... or with me. I just want to cheer him up, I know he's upset, but I really want to make things up for him... even if I cause him frustration.

I looked at dad who is already looking at me.

 **"Son, follow, Maxie. Give him some company."** he said, giving a sad look. And I worried,

 **"Sure dad."** I replied, I stood walked over to my brother, quietly. And dad, got back at fixing the tent.

I kept on quiet, I don't want him to see me, he'll get mad now if sees me. He was standing besides a tree, looking down, he must be thinking of something again.

I wasn't close to him, I'm a little far from him, he was not facing me. I kept quiet, so he wouldn't hear me...

I was just staring at him... I suddenly felt so nervous, I don't know what's up with me...

Staring at him... at his back. And, I remembered our... little... talk.

* * *

 _\- Third Person POV -_

 _3 years ago..._

 _It was roaring at the Goof residence, the young and elder are having some misunderstandings, their fight turned out to be endless for the both of them._

 _Andy ran all around the house just to get away from his brother, fearing him because of his rage. Until, Andy tripped and rolled over towards the wall, making him unable to stand up. Fortunately, he got up and scratched his head._

 _ **"Aw..."**_ _then he realized, his brother standing in front of him filled with anger in his eyes._

 _ **"That's it, Andy. I am so sick and tired of you."**_ _said Max, grabbing his brother's shirt, and gazing at him. While, the younger started to tear for his will._

 _ **"B-But, b-big brother! I-I didn't mean it!"**_ _said Andy, but his brother became more furious over him._

 _ **"Again with that excuse, Andy! I told you to quit to touching my stuff! Now, you've painted my skateboard with different colors like rainbow! What are you kindergarten?!"**_ _Max shouted._

 _ **"I-I thought you would like it!"**_ _Max stared at him for a moment, then became even more mad._

 _ **"Like it?! LIKE IT?! Why on earth would I like your stupid creative ideas?!"**_ _Andy became more scared towards Max, and beg._

 _ **"Please, big brother! Let me go!"**_ _Andy begged and pleaded, but Max thought of something that Andy would never try to touch his belongings again._

 _ **"You know what? I just had enough of you."**_ _Max grabbed his brother's shirt tightly, and dragged him over to his room._

 _ **"S-Stop! It-It hurts!"**_

 _ **"I'm gonna teach you discipline."**_ _Max pushed Andy to his room._

 _Max closed the door quickly, with Andy still hurt. Andy got up and ran towards the door. He handed the door knob, but it was locked. He started banging the door, and cried even more._

 _ **"Please, big brother! I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again! I swear!"**_ _he begged his brother, but he wasn't there anymore._

 _ **"I'm sorry! Please! Let me out!"**_ _he banged the door, over and over and over, again._

 _Until, he got exhausted from trying to beg his brother to let him out. Now, he was lying on the floor, still tearing for his brother._

 _ **"Please... let me o-out..."**_ _he whispered._

 _ **"Pl-please..."**_ _Andy passed out, still not getting out of his punishment._

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

That... day... I won't ever forget that... I was seven at that time, and I didn't touch any of my brother's stuff, again. Even though, we're sleeping in the same room, with a double deck. I didn't touched anything, even my stuff. I would sometimes get it to my dad.

I snapped out of it, and realized what was happening now. I heard some trees being cut down, and an RV parking. I looked at the tree in front of me, where my brother was. He was gone.

Then, I heard,

 **"Woah! Now that's camping!"** I quickly guessed that he's already with dad, he didn't bother taking me with him. I won't ask myself why.

My tears started to pour down on my cheeks, I wiped it away, and tried to make myself not to cry.

I walked slowly back to where our dad and big brother was...

Okay... play it cool... don't let dad know... just fake it... like you always do. But, don't be suspicious, Andy.


	9. Bestfriend

\- Max's POV -

Woah, I've never seen that kind of RV before! It has a hot tub, basketball court , bowling alley, and heck it even has a swimming pool! In short, it's really huge!

 **"You say something, Max?"** dad said, while he was still unaware of the RV on top of him, then a door on the back of the RV folds down and hit dad on the head **, "Ow!"**

A smoke coming out of the door way, and I could hear someone's footsteps, then it revealed PJ's dad, Pete. Dad was lying on the ground, then shakes his head trying to regain his vision, **"Pete?"**

 **"Goofy? What a serendipity do dah! Who'da thunk it, huh?!"** Pete happily cheered, I was about to ask where PJ was, until,

 **"Is PJ here?"** Andy got in the way, but nice timing though.

 **"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's loafing around here somewhere."** Pete replied.

* * *

Andy and I walked through the other side of the RV, and noticed an opened door, we let ourselves in. And, I couldn't help but laugh, he was cleaning the floor and buffing the dust off their trophies, while he's listening to Powerline on the stereo, "Stand Out", he was singing too.

 **"What a goob!"** I said, then looked at my brother.

 **"What?"** he asked me, confused.

 **"Andy, do me a little favor, will ya?"** I replied, his eyes widened.

 **"Go, and turn off the stereo over there."** I commanded him, he looked at it first.

 **"Oh! And, don't let PJ see you."** Andy nodded, then he ran towards the stereo, and turned it off.

While PJ is still unaware that we're here, not so obvious for him.

 **"Even if you got to shout out loud! No matter what you look it's Max and-"** he stopped and realized I was behind him.

 **"Max!"** he said, doing our hand shake.

 **"Hey, hey, hey!"**

 **"Woah!** Small wilderness, dude! Didn't expect to run into you, guys!

Andy walked up to us, I can see his expression that he's happy to see PJ.

 **"Apparently not!"** Andy said, made me a little bit grossed. I walked up in front of my brother, and didn't pay attention to him.

 **"You're just jealous man, cause you ain't got the moves!"** he demonstrated a few steps to me.

 **"Yeah, you can keep the moves. But, I wouldn't mind this RV. You're so lucky, man!"** I said, as walked closer to his fish tank, and tapped it.

 **"Me? Aw, come on! You're the star!"** he replied, making me confused.

 **"Wha... what are you-"**

 **"Going to the Powerline concert! Aw, it's unbelievable, man!"** now I remember, I screwed up big time. I looked at my brother behind me, who's already glaring at me.

 **"You.. You..."** he didn't said a word after that, Andy didn't know I lied.

 **"Um, hey, Peej. We'll be right back, I'm just gonna talk to my brother real quick."**

 **"Sure, ma-"** I grabbed my brother's hand went and outside as soon as possible.

* * *

We ran towards behind the RV, a little faraway from dad or Peej's dad, so they won't hear us.

 **"Big brother, what did you do?"** Andy asked, and I took a deep breathe and told him.

 **"Listen, Andy. I don't want you telling dad about what I've said to Roxanne, that we're going to the Powerline concert in LA. And I gotta be honest, I made a terrible move. But as of now, do not tell dad about it. You got that?"** I explained to my brother very clearly, so he can understand it.

 **"But... you lied. To Roxanne... and what are you gonna do? It's impossible to get in LA, we're here for our fishing trip!-"**

 **"Andy! Can you please just listen to me for once?! I swear if you go and tell dad about it, I'm gonna make you regret it!"** I threatened my brother, so he could stop asking some more questions, I felt a little annoyed.

My brother didn't move, he was scared. The look on his eyes, he was really afraid of me. As I'm about to say something to him.

 **"O-Okay..."** he said, **"I... I'll keep my mouth shut."** then he walked away, returning to back inside the RV.

I sighed, and followed him.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I'm not gonna ask more questions about... what he did. He did threatened me, so I have to shut my mouth at all costs. I don't even know why I'm here. I walked back inside, looking down.

 **"Andy, you okay?"** PJ noticed, but I wasn't going reply, instead I ask.

 **"Ummm... hey Peej, do you have a telephone around here? I kinda need to call someone."**

 **"Yeah. I think so. It's in our kitchen, over there.** "he point is finger over to his left, and I saw their kitchen.

 **"T-Thanks."** then, I walked to their kitchen, but he stopped me.

 **"Andy. What did he do to you this time?"** I didn't move. I was thinking for another excuse just to make him forget about me.

 **"N-Nothing. He didn't do anything to me. Nothing at all."** I replied, without looking at him, and I walked away.

* * *

I've entered their kitchen. And, wow. I am so impressed. It's also a little huge, it has everything that kitchen should have. He's lucky, just, wow.

I was looking around, and searching for the telephone. I glanced to my right and saw the telephone, besides the fridge.

I ran towards it, and picked it up, and dialed up the numbers as fast as I can. I couldn't wait any longer. It was ringing, I was really hoping that 'he' could answer it. Please.

 **"Come on. Please. Pick it up."** I whispered to myself, and I am so thankful.

 **"Hello?"** his voice, I miss his voice.

I couldn't talk, I relieved that I'm actually talking to my bestfriend again...

 **"Ummm... is anyone there?"** I snapped out of fantasy.

 **"Oh! H-Hi!"** I responded, nervously... I just can't believe it.

 **"Is this the Woods' residence? Nathan Woods to be exact."** I asked politely.

 **"Um. Speaking. who is this?"** seems he doesn't recognize my voice anymore.

 **"It's me, Nathan. Andy... Goof."**

 **"A-Andy?!"** he shouted.

 **"Hey, Nathan. I miss you, big brother."** I said, with tears coming down from eyes... tears of hapiness

 **"I miss you too! How have you been, lil' bro?"** he asked, with concerned... calling me his 'little brother', always makes me feel wanted.

 **"I'm fine... I'm on a trip with my dad, we're fishing, like we always do."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Hah, I still remember how you caught those fishes, and dang. You've caught plenty more than me."** he laughed, he remembered that I took him fishing with me and my dad. Dad agreed for him to come.

 **"And, you won't admit that I'm better at fishing than you."**

 **"Hey! I wasn't serious! I let you won that time!"** he rushed, or really now?

 **"You always say that."**

 **"Whatever, lil' bro."**

 **"I haven't talk to you in a while... ever since you moved, big brother."**

 **"Me too, I'm sorry. I've been very busy with my studies. It's pressuring me."** he replied with frustrated voice.

 **"It's okay... I knew you were."**

 **"So, how's your fishing trip with your dad?"** he asked, and I slipped

 **"My brother is also with us... could've been more better."** I gasped, and realized what I've said.

 **"W-What?"** Andy! You idiot!

 **"N-Nothing! I'm fine, Nathan! I'm always fine!"** I rushed my words.

 **"Andy... are you sure?"** I didn't respond, I was thinking for some excuse, but...

 **"Andy, knowing you, seem you're not 'fine'. You can't fool me. We've known each other since kindergarten. So, tell me. How is my lil' bro bestfriend?** " My eyes widened, as he still remember the way I speak.

 **"Um..."**

 **"Is your brother doing something to you again... Max?"** I... I didn't know what to say, he still remembers how my brother treats me.

 **"Well..."**

 **"Andy. I know what you're going through right now. You can't hide it from me. Listen, don't be bothered. I know your situation with your brother. It makes me worry whenever your sad because of him. Don't think that you're not important to Max, you're really important to him. You're his little brother, you mean everything to him, he just doesn't shows it. And, just like you mean a lot to me. So please, don't be sad. It makes me sad and worried."** he explained. Every word he said, made me emotional, I couldn't hold my sobs, he's always like this towards me, always cheering me up, and always there for me, when I needed him.

 **"Just let it all out, lil' bro. Don't be ashamed, I know you're emotional. You've been always like that since first grade."** he joked, which made laughed a little.

 **"S-Shut up!"** I shouted, and he laughed.

 **"I wish you were here beside me, big brother."**

 **"My wish is the same thing as yours."** he replied.

 **"Oh! By the way, there is something I want you to know."**

I paused for moment, and I listened.

 **"What?"**

 **"Your cousin is here in LA, Debbie."** My cousin? Debbie?

 **"She just moved here in LA, with her husband, and their newborn baby."**

 **"Well, that's good."** I replied.

 **"That's not all, she wanted me to tell you. She wants to take you, and live here with her."** he exclaimed. I was shocked. Me? She wants to take me?

 **"W-what do you mean?"** I asked, confusedly.

 **"I mean, she wants you to live with her family here in LA. She said that, her husband have already agreed to it. And Both of them, will take care of your education fees, and everything you need."** he finished, made me think. Should I? Moving to LA? I'll adopt new things... but what about dad? Max?

 **"She told me first, then told your dad, uncle Goofy."** Wait, dad? Dad knows it? Why hasn't he told me yet?

 **"It's like, their taking care of you, like their own son."** I thought for moment, but I think it was a bit too long.

 **"Well?"** he was waiting for my answer.

 **"But..."**

 **"Andy, you know if you don't have to, if you don't want to, it's your choice. She'll understand."**

 **"I-I'll think about it."**

 **"Just take your time, little brother."**

 **"Get your gear little man, we're going fishing! And I mean, now!"** I heard a voice from outside.

 **"Seems your dad is snapped?"** he asked.

 **"Oh! I forgot! I'll think about it, Nathan. If you don't mind telling her."**

 **"No, I won't. No worry."**

 **"I gonna go! Again, I miss you..."**

 **"I miss you too. Bye."** he hanged up, and I did the same.

I ran out of the kitchen, and made my way outside of the RV.

I wish things weren't so hard for me...

* * *

 _ **There, now you all know who is Andy's older brother, (or should I say bestfriend). Nathan belongs to a friend of mine, which they didn't mind letting me borrow their oc for a couple of chapters, even in future stories. Nathan, is the opposite of Max. He is more caring towards Andy. And he considered him as a little brother of his own, unfortunately, he moved. But, both of them, talk to each other from time to time. So their you all have it, Andy's brother/bestfriend.**_


	10. Bigfoot

\- Max's POV -

My brother walked out on me, as in, he left the room. Looking down on the floor... and Peej was besides him. Well, might as well talk to Peej.

I walked closer to him, he was looking the way where my brother went, and glanced at me.

 **"Hey, Peej, I-"**

 **"Dude, what did you do to him this time?!"**

 **"Wha-!?"**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being mean to him, Max?!"** he burst.

 **"What are you-?! I didn't do anything to him! I only talked to him!"** I reasoned.

 **"Max, I know you too well. You two never get along with each other, eversince you thought that Andy is the problem! When you think that it was Andy's fault-"**

 **"Don't. Say it."** I glared down at floor, wishing he didn't mentioned that.

 **"What? Still can't get it out of your head-"**

 **"Don't bring that up!"** I finally have to urge to shout. I don't him talking about...

 **"Ugh, whatever, dude."** then he stopped and looked at me more patiently. While, I hold my hair and think about Andy.

 **"Anyways, I heard that you were going to the Powerline concert in LA."** that made my eyes widened, I turned my focus on that.

 **"Well..."** I got nervous, and I don't know what to say.

 **"Aw, it's unbelieveable, man!"** he excitedly cheered for me, while I was getting worried, I... I'm not-

 **"Who told you about that?"** I asked.

 **"Hey, come on!"** he gave me a soft punch on my right shoulder, and I walked away straight to do the door thinking.

 **"Everybody in town knows it, Max! You are gonna be famous, buddy! Especially with Roxanne!"** he playfully teased me.

 **"There's, uh, only one person who doesn't know about it yet, Peej."** I told him half of the truth.

 **"Who?"** I can feel his confusion after I said that.

 **"My dad."**

* * *

\- Goofy's POV -

 **"So, tell me, Goof, is that kid of yours still giving you guff?"**

Pete and I have been talking lately, about our status with Maxie. We a were at Pete's roof of the RV, with a bowling alley, wow, who knew Pete has these kinds of stuff!

 **" Oh, I don't know what's wrong. Just seems like everything I try only drives Max further away**." I frowned.

 **" Wrong, Goof! Look, if you keep'm under thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter!"** Pete said, as he slid the bowling ball and got a nine pins, unfortunately, leaving one left standing.

 **"Too bad, Pete. Almost"** I chuckled.

 **"Almost? Heh! Watch this!"** I look with curiosity, then...

 **"PJ!"** Pete shouted, I wasn't ready for that at all.

As I saw PJ quickly rushed up, and I didn't even see him coming. Pete angrily pointed his finger towards the last pin, PJ then, went over there and kicked it.

Pete happily cheered thinking that he had hit all of the pin.

" **Woohoo! Strike-ola! Yeeha! Thank you! Thank you! Yes!"**

I looked at Max, who's already glaring at me, and I wondered. Where's Andy?

" **Son, where's your brother, Andy?"** I asked him.

 **"Oh! Um... he's still inside the RV... I think."** he answered.

 **"High five son! Sike!"**

I chuckled, **"That's Pere for ya."**

 **"Say, Goof. Why don't the three of you stay for dinner?"** Pete happily offered us.

 **"Oh, no thanks, Pete. My sons and I have some fish to catch!"**

 **"Aw, dad! We can do that tomorrow!"** My excitement suddenly faded.

 **"So, uh, what are we having?"** Max asked, making me frowned.

 **"But, Max, I though-..."** I heard Pete cleared his throat.

 **"Under your thumb, Goof."** he whispered.

I sighed, and took a deep breath.

 **"Maximillian!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Get your gear little man, we're going fishing!** " I said.

 **"I mean now!"** Max's eye widened

 **"Grrrr..."** Max growled, and walked away. I just have to do it, I want to show him all of my dad taught me.

I winked at Pete, and he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I walked out of RV, and made my way to where my dad and big brother was. But, I stopped, cause I heard a stomp.

I saw my brother, stomping his feet angrily, he bumped into me as he passed by, causing me to lose my balance, and land on my left arm.

 **"Watch where you're going, Andy!"** he yelled.

He didn't look back, he just walked all the way to our car.

 **"Aw...** " I got myself up, and got rid off the dirt from my body.

As I'm tried to clean myself, I saw a small bruise on my arm, my eyes widened, dad will probably ask about this.

 **"Andy!** " I heard my being shouted.

 **"Dad!"**

 **"There you are! Come one, son! You and I will have some fishing practice!"**

 **"Fishing practice?"** I asked with curiousity, and excitement.

 **"Dad, I already know how to fish. We're gonna have another lesson? Or do you want to practice some more, so that you can beat me?** " I smirked at my dad, as he knew that I'm a better fisher than him.

 **"Oh, son! You always like to showoff that you're good ar fishing!"** he happily said.

 **"I am dad!"** I shouted.

 **"Whatever you say, son. Anyways."** and back to reality.

" **Your brother joined us, that's why we're having some practice."** my eyes widened, it made me feel... nervous.

 **"R-Really?"** I questioned back.

 **"Yeah, son! We can get some-"** he stopped, as he noticed something.

 **"S-Son, what's that on your arm?"** I got shocked, and my mind was panicking! He saw my bruise! I can't let him know!

 **"I... um... huh..."** I didn't know what to say.

 **"Maxie did it?"**

 **"N-No!"** I exploded.

 **"No! He didn't!** " I tried lying, but he won't take it.

 **"Son. It's okay. You can tell me."** he combed my hair as he said that, like he was trying to comfort.

 **"Dad... I."**

 **"I know. I won't. Don't worry."** he smiled.

I smiled back, just a little.

 **"Let's go, son! We can't let Maxie, get all of the fishes! Ah-yuck!"** his worry turned to excitement.

 **"Sure, dad. But, I don't think he knows how to fish."** I exclaimed, I know my brother, he's not really into these stuff.

 **"That's why I said, we're having some "Fishing Practice" earlier, did I?"**

 **"Oh, I forgot."** I chuckled

 **"Come on!"** he yelled, as he walked away towards the tent, where my brother was, waiting.

I took a deep breathe, before I followed them.

 **"Better not make him angry again."**

* * *

\- Max's POV -

Wearing these stupid fishing gears are kinda itchy. My dad pushed me and my brother all the way to the lake with our fishing pole in hand.

 **"Dad, I don't even know how to fish!"** I complained, loudly.

" **Oh, now come on! That never stopped me! Let me show you a family secret that's been handed down to maybe for about twleve or thirteen Goof generation!"**

he exclaimed. Oh boy, I wonder what is it this time. He had told me many things about the family activities, no, not typical family activites. Like he said, "Goof Generation".

 **"The Perfect Cast!"** what?

 **"The Perfect... what?"**

 **"The Perfect Cast! My dad taught it to me when I was about your age."** he exclaimed, oh wow, how interesting.

 **"I taught your brother that! Eversince then, he has gotten the hang of it!"** really? I'm not surprised. I rolled my eyes on that.

 **"Okay now, watch carefully. As your brother do the steps."** Andy stepped aside, with his fishing stick or whatever.

 **"You gotta be loose. Relaxed. With your feet apart, and... Ten o'clock. Two o'clock. Quarter to three! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup..."** I couldn't help but to stare at my brother as he did those ridiculous moves... he moves like an idiot!

 **"And let 'er fly!"** dad shouted, as Andy threw the hook, but for some reason... why did I smelled steak? **"The Perfect Cast!"**

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I've gotta say, it's been a while since I've done the Perfect Cast! Good thing I still got the hang of it!

All though, I saw my brother rolled his eyes, that he couldn't believe I just did that... he doesn't want to see that at all... nor wanted to be with us...

I sighed, and ignored what I'm feeling. I put eyes where the hook went, and focused.

But, it was taking too long, huh. That's odd, usually, some fish would pulled the string by now. And I thought **"Maybe it's a huge fish!"**

 **"Now, son!"** dad shouted.

I reeled it fast, and hoped I was getting something bigger! But it was heavy!

 **"Dad! A little help!"** I pleaded.

 **"Hang on, son! Quick, Maxie! Get the camera!"** dad told Max.

I gave the fishing rod to dad, and he started to reeled it even more, of course, he is stronger than me. I'm just a kid.

 **"Must be three pounds! I don't wanna miss this!** " so am I! But...

I was expected a huge fish... b-but.

 **"Look, Maxie, Andy."** he whispered. As I saw a giant creature with a steak in his mouth... wait... where did the-?

 **"Uh... duh.. duh.. dad. It's Bigfoot!"** Max shouted. While, I stood there paralyzed. Bigfoot?! Max grabbed my hand and slowly walked away with me.

 **"Could you back up a bit Mr. Foot? You're out of focus."**

Bigfoot roared, made us ran away from the lake. Max didn't let go of my hand.

 **"Bigfoot!** " I heard Pete shouted. He ran towards the RV, and drove off.

We were still running, headed towards our car. Max stopped tried openings the car.

 **"It's locked!"**

 **"Quick! The sun roof!"** dad shouted.

 **"Andy you go first!"** Max yelled. As he helped me reach for it. I got in, and I sat on the back seat. Max and dad followed.

Dad started to roll the trigger to close the window

 **"Hurry up!"** my brother shouted. And, I was silent.

My dad closed the window just in time for Bigfoot to jumped on top of it. That made our car shaked.

He stopped as he noticed something, he got down, and went to our stuff!

 **"I can't believe it... Bigfoot!"** my brother whispered.

 **"And, I've got the only video!"**

 **"We're gonna be famous!"** not really, Bigfoot saw our camera, and pulled the tape into shreds.

 **"Let's just get out of here."** Max growled.

Dad tried to look for the keys in his pocket, to his chest. He was confused, where he had put it. As the three of us, looked outside, Bigfoot has the keys, and tossed it away... why you... He continued to ruining our stuff...

This is not part of the trip...


	11. Small Talks

\- Max's POV -

 **"Is he gone yet?"** I asked my dad, hoping that thing was gone, apparently, he wasn't. He was playing with some socks that he found in one of our bags earlier, for some reason, he was using as a puppet. And dude, have some more effort on doing it, like those robotic puppets or whatever! I'm not saying that rat was great, but you get the point! Also, I think those socks belongs to my dad.

 **"Nope, still here."** My dad replied. I sighed. I took a quick glanced at my little brother, who was playing his Gameboy.

Then, my stomach growled. It was a bit loud, now, that was the time I am hungry.

 **"Gee, Max. Was that Bigfoot or your stomach?"** My dad joked, but I just rolled my eyes at his reply.

 **"Man, I'm starving."** I yelled.

Suddenly, a can landed loudly on top of the hood of the car, dad and I looked what it was…

It was…

 **"Ooh! Alphabet soup!"** Andy shouted.

My dad chuckled, **"Alphabet soup coming right up!"** he rolled the handle to open the window of the car, and tried to get the can. He grabbed it and somehow, he can't get it in!

 **"Uh… dad"** Andy said, looking to where Bigfoot was, it was running fast straight to us!

 **"Dad!"** I started to shout at him, to get can in already!"

 **"Stop playing around! He's coming!"** I grabbed my dad's hand, and turned to the right position, so he can get the soup. Then, Bigfoot crashed into our car again. After that, just a few minutes, everything was silent. I looked to see why, I saw that Bigfoot, was dancing… stupidly. And he was wearing headphones, he must have enjoyed it. Though, that looks like it belongs to my brother?

I turned to Andy, and asked him just to be sure,

 **"Hey, Andy, isn't that-?"**

 **"My headphones…"** he replied, with an un-believed tone, I stand corrected.

Then, I noticed my dad took out a… what it appears to be a cigarette lighter on the dashboard, and he placed the can on top of the lighter.

 **"Well, it's nice to know this thing's good for something."** He added.

Now, we were quiet, I was looking down, and my dad was looking at the window. I took a quick glance at him, but we both ended up looking at each other, we turned our heads the opposite as soon as we both stared at the same time. Then, I heard my dad chuckled.

 **"What's so funny"** I asked happily.

 **"Hi Dad Soup!"** he replied.

 **"Huh?"** I asked again, because I was confused.

 **"Don't tell me you don't remember 'Hi Dad Soup'?"** he exclaimed, I raised up my eyebrow for I was really lost.

 **"Oh, come on! Sure you do! You used to spell things out using the letters, like uh.."** he enlightened me. And actually, I do remembered most of it.

 **"'Hi Dad' or 'Maxie' or-"**

 **"Ambidextrous?"** I cut him off.

 **"Yeah, that's… Nah, little words, like…"** he disagreed, and then added some other words, but I managed first.

 **"Hasta la vista?"**

 **"Like 'Bye-bye'!"**

 **"or 'I pledge allegiance.'"**

Suddenly, I didn't expect, my brother jumped out of his seat and said,

 **"or I love you!"** he added.

We became quiet than usual, it was pretty awkward, and unnecessary to mentioned it. Then again, I kinda missed the feeling of it.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

I just had to jump and say that, you idiot! Now, look what you've done! It was awkward and embarrassing! Considering, my brother was unpleased, due to expression, I quietly sat back down to my seat, and pretended that I didn't just said that.

 **"Is it soup yet?"** I heard Max asked dad, regarding about the soup, if it was yet… well, soup.

 **"Oh, I almost forgot."** When he said that, he grabbed the can, and bit the can with his teeth, making two holes above it.

 **"Woah! Where did you learn to do that?"** I asked with an amazed tone.

 **"Your granddad taught me that when we went to Yosemite."** He replied.

 **"You two did a lot together, huh?"** My brother added, making the conversation go on.

 **"Yup."**

The both of them, then, looked and talked to at the same time.

 **"Max, you and I have to…"**

 **"Dad, listen I have a…"** but neither of them, didn't continued their word.

 **"How's the soup?"** Dad asked, instead of saying what he was about to say.

My brother drank his soup from his cup, and left a mustache on his upper lip, I laughed silently, just to make myself seen from him.

 **"Not bad."** He replied, with our dad grinned at him.

 **"What?"** Max asked confusedly.

 **"Nothing."** Suddenly, our car was being shaken again, I realized it was Bigfoot climbing above us, settling down to sleep. Really? Of all places you could sleep, you slept on top of our car?

 **"Welp, might as well get some shut eye. I don't think we're going anywhere tonight."** He explained, made growled a little.

I noticed Max, he was shaking his cup, trying to make something, I don't know he was doing. He then, tapped our dad, he looked at him. And Max, gave him the cup. My brother then returned back to his sit, and settled himself to sleep. I was concerned on what he did, then I heard dad whispered,

 **"Hi, Maxie."** Now I get it. Still, I want to give my brother something too. I grabbed my backpack, and searched for a note, and a pencil. Good thing I didn't brought this outside. Then, I wrote **"I'm Sorry"**. Apologizing for what I've said earlier. I just hope he accepts it.

I tapped my brother 3 times, and finally got up,

 **"Andy. What?"** he asked.

 **"Here."** I gave him the noted, and I looked away quickly. That only matters, of course, to me. Since, I made a wrong move.

 **"Here."** I heard his voice came back, I looked back, to see he was returning the paper to me. My eyes widened, and I took the note.

 **"Now, get some sleep."** He added.

I'm not sure what just happened, but, my only concern was the note. I looked at it, and… I couldn't… believe it… it read **"It's okay. Sweet dreams lil' bro."** I wasn't expecting that kind of response, but I smiled. I folded the noted, and put it in my bag. I… was bit relieved… It's like it was the first time he said that to me. After that, I prepared myself to sleep, and hopefully, Bigfoot is gone by tomorrow.

Still, I was thinking the note he returned it to me, I was just… happy.


	12. Changing the Map

\- Max's POV -

Snoring... snoring... SNORING!

Ugh! I can't sleep with dad and that freak are snoring! Unbelievable! My eyes are wide open, that I can't barely even close them cause of the noise! I'm surprised that Andy was not disturbed by it, heck, how can he sleep with noise not bothering him?! Ugh, why am I even questioning it?

I stood up, and gave up on forcing myself to sleep. I looked at my brother, who was sleeping peacefully. I saw his bag below him, and thought, **_"Let see what's inside."_** Even though, I knew what's inside, just a few junks that he was carrying. I was looking for something to write on, and I found a postcard of Lester's Possum... not even gonna mention the full name.

I grabbed a pencil from his bag, and began writing behind the postcard.

 ** _"Dear, Roxanne._**

 _ **Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Dad and I are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert..."**_ I stopped and became a bit sad, and I looked at my dad.

 **"More "Hi Dad Soup' please."** ****He said while he was sleeping, I smiled just a little. And, I came back on writing, but changing the words to...

 ** _"Dear, Roxanne._**

 ** _Sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. You may never want to see me again... "_**

Then, I realized it's not even gonna work even if I tell the truth.

 **"Oh, man!"** I yelled.

 **"I'm dead no matter what I do!"** I crossed my arms, and kicked the dashboard in front of me. Suddenly, the glove compartment opened and a paper unfolded on to my lap. I-It's the map? I could see the trace mark all the way to where we supposed to go, but then... I noticed Los Angeles. I thought for a moment... what if I... change the direction.

So that we can go right straight to the concert! And make the lie I made to Roxanne come true! All I have to do is change it, I know this is wrong, of course it's not really honest, and really shameful, but I don't have any other choice do I? I'm not going to let this opportunity to go.

I grabbed the pencil and start erasing every single mark, I drew a new route straight to L.A. Unfortunately, the tip of the pencil suddenly broke! Great, just when I need it! I heard my dad yawns, that moment, I know that he's waking up. I started to sweat, and felt shaking, I have to act quickly! I picked the pencil tip, and finish the direction, and put the map back inside the compartment.

I sat back, and watch dad as he looks at me, and said, **"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"** wait what?

I think for a moment, and reply **"Three and a half?"** I gave him a fake smile, and goes back to sleep, that relieved me.

I sighed... finally the moment I've been waiting for... to impress Roxanne. Yet again... I feel the "guilt" run through my body, I pushed the feeling away, and snapped. I ripped the postcard where the I was writing on earlier, opened the window, and throw all of the pieces... never thinking about what I just had done.

But, this feeling... I just can't stop thinking about... what will dad did say? what will happen if he finds out? Andy... thought, it's a good a thing that he's still fast asleep...

Thought, I just hope that I won't regret any of this.

* * *

 ** _Pretty short uh? Sorry about that! There wasn't much to add here, since it's just Max changing the map, and the next, they're in eating afterwards._**

 ** _Also I'm also working on a new story, even though, this isn't finish yet, who says I can't make a new one? If someone did, well... YOU CAN"T STOP ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _*clears throat* Anyways, this story, will take place to Zootopia... yes, that movie. What? I love that movie, it's pretty cool and awesome! And there's nothing that can change my mind of the way I think for that movie. NOTHING. But thing is, I want to make my own plot, since it's just a fanfiction, so the story won't go as the movie progress, but my own plot. Which means, it takes place where the whole "issue", was finished, in short, aftermath. And of course, I'll be adding a few OCs in it. So expect that._**

 ** _So, I'll be working on that! See ya!_**


	13. The Painful Truth

**_I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long! I was having a writer's block! Still, I have to thank you guys for your patience, after the all wait! But, now it's finally here!_**

 ** _Note: This chapter will have a serious issues on both Goof brothers (Max and Andy)_**

* * *

Andy's POV

It was finally morning. We were able to escape from the lake, especially from bigfoot. He decided to sleep somewhere else. So, by the time I was awake, I woke up Max and my dad to pack our belongings real quick. Sure, bigfoot did heard us, good thing dad drove off that fast. Man, that wasn't even in our plan, still I thought it was kinda fun.

For now, we were in a truck stop, usually truck drivers would often stop and eat here, from what I've learned from school.

So, it was a full of customers, it was a busy day for the workers. While I'm sitting here at my table, waiting for my food to come. I'm starving.

To my relief, the waitress finally came with our food.

 **"Short stack?"**

 **"Right here!"** Dad yelled. She gave the plate to dad with pancakes on it.

She turned to me, **"Burger?"** she asked.

 **"Mine!"** I replied. Then, she puts the plate in front of me, and smiled at me, I did the same.

 **"Eggs?"** She asked again, this time, she was focusing on Max.

I looked at my brother, he was a bit... off. He was lost of thought. I became worried, I mean, why wouldn't I? There must be something happening in his mind, his face was frowned.

 **"Eggs?"** Still, he wasn't recollecting himself. I was watching him, not moving any inch.

 **"Eggs!"** The waitress finally yelled, and Max finally snapped, he gasped.

 **"Oh! Oh! Yeah, yeah! Right here! Sorry!"** He apologized.

 **"Here you go, cutie."** She placed his food in front of him. Wait a minute. How come she called him cute?! I'm cute too! I'm the younger one! But at the same time, I'm not cute!

The 3 of us were eating our food. I'm finally eating something that I really enjoy! And dad, took a huge bite on his pancakes. Yet, I noticed my brother, who wasn't eating at all. Just taking a small and nervous bites. I glanced at my dad, who's eyes already locked on my brother, I returned my eyes to Max.

He looked at the map, nervously. I was curious why, does he want it? The map? A navigator? Dad picked the map up, and waved at him.

 **"Max, we need to talk about this."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Seems to me you need to start taking some responsibility around here."** Dad then tapped his glass.

 **"Excuse me. May I have your attention please?"** Dad proceeded to stood up on his seat, and puts a foot on his table. I was just surprised, and as usual, Max is a bit embarrassed.

 **"I, Goofy, hereby dub my elder son, Maximillian, official navigator and head which-wayer of this here road trip!"** Dad announced, feeling very proud of Max, giving him the map to navigate. All of the people around us were clapping. Well, that went pretty good.

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"I'm not even looking at the map anymore. As a matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly, son."** Dad finished. Max. The navigator? Of our trip? I was a bit nervous, in my honesty. Cause, he will be deciding where we should go, it was his choice of pleasure. At the same time, I am glad. Since, he was going to choose, the trip will be more fun! Well, I know fishing with was a bit fun, but, with my big brother navigating! This trip will have an upgrade.

I held my juice up, **"To the open road!"** , I yelled happily.

Dad and Max were surprised I jumped out of excitement. Dad smiled, and he held his glass of water,

 **"To the open road!"** And patted me on the head.

Now, Max was nervous, I don't what he was thinking bit, I guess I wouldn't blame him, it's his first time navigating.

He held his cup up, **"To the open r-road!"**. And cheers!

* * *

\- Third POV -

The three continued their journey out on the open road, with Goofy driving, Max navigating, and Andy thrilled of was about to happen next.

At the beach, Goofy was having a terrible time with a jet ski, he wasn't all the good at it, considering it was his first time riding one.

Andy was playing on the sands with his toys, building a castle, until a wave went by, and completely washed the castle he was making. Andy frowned, stood up and went far away so the waves couldn't hit him again. He sat down, and started to build again. This time, Max stood infront of him, Andy glanced at him. Max smiled and kneel down, "Need a little help?" He said.

Andy blinked a couple of times, and smiled back. Max took an toy tool, and Andy grabbed his bucket, both of them building a sand castle together.

On the road again, they had flat tire, and Goofy changed it.

At an amusement park, both Max and Goofy were on a roller coaster, Andy was sitting at a bench waiting for them, since he wasn't allowed due to his age. Unfortunately, Goofy can't handle ride. By the time it was over, Goofy burst through the restrooms.

Andy laughed at his dad, and he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked at his right, it was his brother with his arms around his back. Smiling again. Andy's eyes narrowed, Max took out a cotton candy.

Andy over-joyed he took the cotton candy, and thanked his brother. Max just patted his younger brother on the head, and sat beside him, eating his nachos and hotdog.

At the monster truck rally, everyone was cheering loudly, that Goofy can't handle the noise. Andy wasn't disturbed, he thought that monster trucks were cool. But Max noticed his father wasn't having a good time. He decided to take him were he likes. Max turned to his younger brother, and whispered, asking what dad likes, so he could surprise their father. Andy thinks for a moment, and got an idea. He whispered back to Max, and they both nodded.

Their next trip, Max was covering Goofy's eyes, and Andy holding his hand so that he wouldn't trip. They both let go of Goofy, and surprised him with the "Amazing House of Yarn!". Goofy was over-joyed, and grabbed two sons to come with him.

Their next stop, at New Orleans. Encountering with a mime, they had their laughs, but didn't go well in the end.

They visited, Carl's Butt Caverns, with the three of them, taking a photo with a flash on the camera, the bats were awaken by the beam of light, they flew chasing the father and sons.

Now, at the baseball game, Andy was happy to watch an actual baseball game, he thanked Max earlier. The ball was hit, Andy was wearing his baseball glove, and ready to catch the ball, but he missed. The ball bounced of the edge, then Goofy almost nearly fell of the edge, until he caught the ball, and got an autograph by a player.

Again, Max and Goofy happily helping each other to change the flat tire, exchanging with a high five. Andy in the car playing his game boy.

Their last stop, was in "Neptune Inn", a motel for them to stay, and call it a night.

* * *

\- Max's POV -

What happened today, was great! I can't believe it! Every where we go, it was a good decision for me, even my dad went along with it. Still, we had a pretty good time. Including, Andy of course, it's been a while since I've bond with the kid, he was happy. I supposed you can call it a "Brotherly Bonding". Well, I kinda like to admit it, seeing the little kid happy, makes me feel happy. I don't know why, but I've never felt this kind of feeling before, especially towards him. Considering, he's a kid, and I'm a teenager, it just feels unneccessary and awkward. But, I gotta give Andy this one, I think he deserved it.

And, my bitter side has to wait, I can control that, and I can't let that ruined the moment... especially if dad or even Andy finds out the truth...

We picked up our suitcases, as we opened the door, we were breathless.

 **"Gawrsh!"** Dad cheered unexpectedly.

I heard my brother ran, **"Woah! Check out the bed!"** , the jumped on the water bed.

I walked to the side, and seeing my sightings.

 **"Check out the dresser... corals!"** Dad yelled.

I head to the lamp, which looks like a mermaid, **"Nice lamp!".**

 **"Classy choice there, navigator!"** My dad complimented me, never thought that would come.

Suddenly, there was pounding at the door, we were shocked. Andy became scared and hid behind me, holding me.

 **"This is the police!" P-Police?! What did we do?!**

 **"We've got the place surrounded, see! You Goof's come out with your hands up!"** We didn't even do- wait a minute. Did he just say... Goofs?

My dad slightly opens the door, suddenly, the stranger kicked the door and I only felt dad fell on me, while Andy backed away. Thanks for the help, little brother.

As I look up to see who was really at the door. Oh. It's him.

He pretended like he was shooting, while laughing at us hysterical.

 **"You should have seen he look on your face!"** Pete laughed, teasing the three of us.

 **"Ah-yuck! You really had him fooled, Pete!"** Ye- excuse me, dad?

 **"Me?! You jumped out of your skin!"** I pushed him as we get up.

 **"Na-hah! I was pretending for your brother's sake!"** I glimpsed at Andy, who was still standing behind me, then...

 **"Oh right, sure, dad! I wasn't scared! You're the one nervously opening the door!"** Andy responded.

My eyes widened, **"Oooooooh!"** I cheered for my brother, as we teamed up against dad.

 **"Did to!"**

 **"Did not!"**

Then, Pete grabbed our dad, whispering something to him. And thumping his nose, I looked at Andy for any 'what's up?', he just shrugged, He doesn't know either.

 **"So, since we're all being palsey-walsey, how about lettig me hook up the RV?"** Pete requested.

 **"Well..."**

 **"Ooh! It's just a little tiny extension chord, you'll hardly even notice it."**

 **"Okay-"**

 **"Great! PJ!"** Ugh, finally something new. I can get to see Peej again! Finally! Someone I could talk to! I just can't to-...

I stopped my excitement, as I saw PJ entered the room with... an enourmous extension chord? You call that tiny, and unnoticeable?

Pete pointed his finger on the other side of the room, and PJ followed.

 **"Hey Goof, why don't you order us some pizza? This might take a while."** He added.

* * *

\- Andy's POV -

Isn't this a fun place to go?! Man! Having this in our trip was a huge upgrade! I'm so glad and happy that dad chose Max to navigate, except for me of course, I am too young for those kinds of stuff.

I was sitting on the floor, while PJ and my brother were on the bed talking about something.

I was watching a concert, a Powerline concert. I already seen this concert, it was like 4 weeks ago, so it was just a replayed version. He was singing "Eye to Eye", which is my second favorite of his songs, my favorite is "Stand Out". Because, that was my all the my favorite! Aside from my big brother who sang to the girl he likes on stage a few days ago.

I heard a knock on the door, **"Hello?"** Followed by a voice.

I turned my attention to the door, the voice was so familiar to me. Then, they knocked again, **"Anyone there?",** they asked.

 **"Andy, can you get the door?"** My brother politely asked.

I nodded, and got up, I head to the door. I opened the door and... I couldn't believe it... it left me jaw-dropped.

Orange color on the side of its hair, green eyes, a bit taller than me, and smilling at me... it's-!

 **"What up, Anders?"** Nathan...

 **"N-Nathan?"** I murmured, I still couldn't believe it, he was standing right in front of me!

 **"Surprised?"** He smirked.

 **"Dude!"** I couldn't controlled my excitement, I jumped onto him, and we both fell to the ground.

 **"Ow!"** He yelled a small pain.

" **I can't believe you're here, Nathan!"** I yelled in delight.

 **"I should say the same thing, lil' bro."** He responded.

 **"Andy, what's all the-."** My excitement faded away quickly, as I heard my brother's voice.

He was just... standing there at the door, staring at us. Until he said,

 **"Nathan?"** He asked.

 **"One and only, Max."** Nathan's attention to my brother, and smiled.

 **"Woah, I never thought we would see each other again."**

Nathan got himself up, and helped me,

 **"Well, I kinda heard your dad talking loudly earlier, it was familiar to me, and I checked it out, it was your dad."**

Then, someone interrupted behind Max, **"What's the fuss about?"** It was PJ.

My brother jumped from, and breathing heavily, **"Peej! Don't do that!"**

It made me and Nathan laughed a little.

 **"Oh, sorry, Max. Anyways, who's the kid?"** He said, then turning to my friend.

 **"It's me Peej, Nathan?"** He pointed out.

PJ's eyes widened, **"Nathan?"**

 **"What up?"**

 **"Hey, man! It's great to see you again!"**

 **"Likewise."**

 **"Yo, what brings you here?"**

 **"Funny you should ask, me and my dad are also on a trip. We're just taking a little trip, then we'll head back home in L.A for Powerline's concert."** Nathan explained.

He jumped again, **"Woah! Really?! Cool!"**

Nathan chuckled, **"Hehehe, yup. We're just staying here for the night, then head home tomorrow afternoon."**

Max crossed his arms, **"Lucky."** He whispered, enough for me to hear.

 **"Anyways, enough about me, where are you guys goin'?"** Nathan went to the point.

 **"Oh... well, we're about to go fishing in... Lake Destiny... if I remember?"** I replied, with my arm behind my back.

 **"Wow. I think you guys are the lucky ones."**

 **"How come?"** Max asked.

 **"Atleast, you guys are going on an ACTUAL trip. Mine isn't that interesting. I wish I could come with you guys. And, beat your little brother at fishing."** He finished before looking at me, smirking.

I grinned at him, **"I'm just better than you at fishing, admit it!"**

 **"Hey! Like I said, I only let you win! Don't be so cocky about it!"** Then, we burst into laughter. It was only seconds before I heard my brother.

 **"Are you two done yet?"** He interrupted, there was a bit bitter cold in the air, none of us layed a word after he spoke.

Then, Nathan cleared his throat, **"I almost forgot, Max."** He then turned to my brother and PJ.

 **"I was wondering if Andy would come to my apartment for a couple minutes or hours. Just to catch up with each other. Is that alright?"**

Me? Being with him? It's been so long! I really want to go with Nathan, and see his room. Since, he mentioned that him and his dad were staying here for the night.

 **"I already asked permission to Goofy, and he agreed to it. And, was surprised to see me again."**

Max smiled, and replied, **"I don't see why not, afterall, you did asked dad first."** Woah! Is that true?! Did he just agreed to it?!

I jumped for joy, since I'll be spending my time with my bestfriend. It's been so long since we've done something.

 **"Just make sure that you'll be back before dad gets back."** My brother informed me, I nodded.

Then, started rushing outside, completely empty headed to where I'll be going.

 **"Do you even know where my room is?"** Nathan laughed.

I stared at Nathan, **"No."** I replied.

Nathan laughed hysterically, **"Andy, this time stick with me."** he said.

He walked by my side, and grabbed my hand, then we were going to his apartment. I am so happy, what more could I ask for?

* * *

I was in my friend's apartment, and it's kinda the same exact thing just like ours. Water bed, the desk, the lamp, and other things I saw similar to ours. Oh, Nathan was in the bathroom, while I was watching tv, waiting for him.

Then, I heard the door opened, and I was excited to finally do or play something with him!

As of now, I was only watching tv, again.

 **"By the way, where's your dad?"**

 **"Oh, he just went out and buy groceries for tomorrow, since we'll be heading home."**

 **"So, what do you want to do, Nathe?"** I asked, happily.

 **"I was going to ask you that."** He smiled at me.

 **"So, what?"** I asked again. He thinks for a moment, to see if there's anything to do. I mean, we can't go or do anything at night, it was like 8 pm.

Then, he lighten up, and returned his focus to me.

 **"How 'bout we a board game? Anything?"**

 **"Snake 'n' Ladders!"** I yelled.

He chuckled, **"You still liked that game?"**

 **"Why wouldn't I? You're the one taught me how to play!"**

 **"Well, I guess we could play, after that, how about we tell each others' stories? I really want to know what happened to you since I moved."**

 **"Oooh! Me too!"**

 **"Anyways, I'll go check my bag if I brought the board game with me."** He finished, but then I interrupted.

 **"Oh no, big bro! It's fine, I brought mine!"**

 **"You did?"**

 **"Yeah! I thought me the three of us would play together, but I think that didn't happen."** I frowned at my explanation.

 **"Alright alright, stop with the sad face, I'll play with you. I hate seeing you sad all of sudden, now go and get your bag, I'll wait here for you."** He said, I suddenly felt joy, I nodded.

 **"Oh! And, I'll get the pizza that dad order on the way!"**

 **"Great idea!"**

I went out outside and head towards to our apartment. I saw the door was slightly opened, I walked head away... but then I stopped.

I heard voices, inside the room, well I already know who it was, my brother and PJ.

 **"I can't believe you, man! Whatever made you think your dad would fall for a stupid idea like that?"** It was PJ, I know for sure it was his voice.

 **"It wasn't stupid!"** Then my brother. I leaned against the wall besides the door, as I listen to them what they're talking about.

 **"Come on! It was really stupid! Changing the map?!"** W-wait... what?

 **"Look, I didn't know what I was doing, all right? I...I was... I panicked!"** C-changing t-the m-map?

Wait... the new places we've went to, the beach, amusement park, monster truck, the mime, baseball match... he... he... it can't be.

 **"Atleast, it was less boring, we went through the places I want." He... did changed it.**

 **"And, Andy? Well..."** When he mentioned my name, I carefully listened.

 **"Speaking of Andy, he's... a pain in the back. It's a good thing he was asleep, so that I can rearrange the map. Ya know, Peej. I always think that he's just waste of time, like, why would I even spend my time with him, I have other things to do. Also, sometimes I wish, I was the only child, you know, it's just me and my dad; without him in the picture. I can handle my dad, but my brother? He's just annoying. What if would happen if he was... you know."** Tears started to fall from eyes, hearing those words coming from my brother... MY OWN OLDER BROTHER. I couldn't bare it, I just can't! I was still crying, tears were falling endlessly, as I hear my brother to what he was about to say next... and... that shattered me.

 **"Gone."** Gone... **_what would happen if he was gone_** , were the only words echoing in my head right now. The word, "Gone", broke me. It shattered my heart and soul into pieces... it torn me apart.

 **"Max!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Why the heck would you say that?!**

 **"All I've said was "What if"? Besides, it's not like he's here."**

 **"Still Max, you can't just say those things about your brother! He's your brother for heck sake, man!"**

 **"I know that, Peej! You know what he did!"**

 **"Max for the last time, it wasn't he's fault-."**

 **"Mom is gone because of him."** Max said, it left me speechless. My heart was beating fast, I was left in confusion, what does he mean by that?!

 **"Dude, your mom died from child birth, I mean, sure Andy was the baby, obviously. But, it wasn't his fault! He was the one unlucky one, man!"**

 **"And why?"**

 **"You get to see your mom for 4 years, but Andy never get to have the chance!"**

I heard my brother groan, **"Still, I would like to see if it was only me and dad, without him."**

My eyes won't stop flooding, I can't... h-hold it back! So... that's it... that's why he hates me so much... because I dared to kill my own mother, that I never even known who she was?! How come that's a reason?! It doesn't even make any sense! So everything he did to me earlier was... fake? Nothing but lies? I can't take it anymore! Memories were flooding back to me, his cold words from before, how he simply mistreated me, never stood up for me. All the punishments that didn't even deserved.

I quietly ran away from our apartment, and rushed towards back to where Nathan was, with tears still coming out from my eyes.

I opened the door, and saw Nathan was still sitting on the bed.

 **"Andy, so did you get the-."** I was sobbing.

 **"Andy? W-what's wrong?"** Still sobbing, not paying any attention what my bestfriend was saying.

 **"What happened?!** " I looked at him, with the serious and confused face of his. Then, I hugged him tightly.

I was crying, letting all of my pain out of me, but none would come out. Like, knives were pierced through my soul... I was broken.

 **"Andy... what happened to you?"** He asked again. Then, I looked back to him again.

I said, **"Call Debbie... now."**

* * *

 ** _YESH! I am proud of myself! Anyways, I have to be honest on you guys. I am so disappointed of myself, when I wrote the last chapter, which was surprisingly short, I feel like I didn't gave my all on writing, so that's why it's so short. which I have to apologize on that. Because, I having a writer's block, or I was just stubborn to write anymore. And, I am glad that I forced myself to write, which led me back to the process on making stories._**

 ** _As for the Zootopia fanfic, that I have deleted it like a month ago. It wasn't an official story, yet. There things that I have to fix, and plots that I have think about it first, that's why I decided to deleted it, and rewrite a new one._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you all like this one, which it was hard for me, since Andy was the one having a hard time. And, finally knowing why Max hated him so much. With the returning of Nathan, an oc of an author._**

 ** _Again, Thank u so much for your patience, everyone! And, I am back_**

 ** _Lastly,_**

 ** _Nathan belongs to a friend of mine in Quotev (who is also an author)_**


End file.
